Snowed Over
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Cuando el amigo de su amigo necesitaba un aventón, Peeta se encontró teniendo a Katniss sentada a su lado, aunque cada uno tenía sus propias razones para no querer regresar a casa y tener la peor Navidad. Pero repentinamente quedaron atrapados en una cabaña debido a una inesperada tormenta en Nochebuena, ¿cómo cambiará esto sus vidas?
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Para la estudiante de preparatoria, Katniss Everdeen "ir a casa para Navidad" sonaba como el infierno. Cuando sus padres se separaron, sus vacaciones tradicionales se rompieron igual que una esfera cayendo del árbol de Navidad. ¿Qué podría ser peor que celebrar las fiestas con el nuevo novio de mamá y su recientemente mamá soltera?

Peeta Mellark, un chico comprometido de 20 años, tenía terror de ir a casa por sus propias razones. Tenía una desalentadora tarea por hacer y deseaba poder evadir las fiestas. Así que cuando un amigo de su amigo necesitaba un aventón al norte, Peeta se encontró teniendo a la hermosa Katniss sentada a su lado, demostrando ser la distracción que necesitaba.

Un simple aventón a casa para Navidad se volvió una pesadilla, cuando una ligera nieve se volvió una tormenta a gran escala. Katniss y Peeta se quedaron atascados y una cabaña vacía se volvió un refugio para escapar de la tormenta.

Bajo diferentes circunstancias, el tiempo a solas con Peeta sería el mejor regalo de Navidad, pero Katniss sabía que Peeta estaba comprometido y debería esconder su creciente atracción.

De cualquier forma, Peeta guardaba un secreto que podría cambiar las fiestas de la peor Noche Buena a la mejor.

_**Feliz Navidad a todos! Les traigo esta historia que va muy acorde a la temporada, no es muy larga, pero tampoco es exactamente corta.**_

_**Intentaré hacerlo en cada capítulo, pero quiero aclarar desde el principio que nada me pertenece; la historia es de Angie Stanton y los personajes de Suzanne Collins**_


	2. El aventón

Capítulo 1

Cada ráfaga de viento lanzó diminutos fragmentos de aguanieve al rostro ya congelado de Katniss Everdeen. Todavía no había visto al chico que la llevaría, Peeta Mellark, pero ya no le agradaba. Él dijo que a las dos en punto, y ya eran veinte minutos después. Si había algo que ella odiase, era no mantener su palabra. Si dices algo, por el amor de Dios, hazlo. Especialmente si eso significa que estás dejando a alguien afuera para morirse de frío.

Katniss agarró su café frío y se reforzó contra el viento penetrante, mientras esperaba fuera en el Memorial Union por su largo viaje hacia el norte con un completo desconocido. Nada acerca de estas vacaciones se sentía familiar o correcto.

Desde la repentina separación de sus padres el junio pasado, su madre había empezado a comportarse diferente. Decidió arrastrar a Katniss y a su pequeña hermana hasta la cabaña de algún tipo llamado Plutarch para las vacaciones de Navidad. Katniss tembló.

Así que se vio obligada a esperar en este profundo congelamiento para que la llevara un estudiante universitario que realmente no conocía. Aparentemente, la ciudad natal de Peeta, _En Medio de Ninguna Maldita Parte_, Wisconsin, no estaba lejos de la casa de Plutarch.

Su madre se refirió a Plutarch como _solo un amigo_, pero Katniss no era estúpida. Las mujeres de cuarenta y tantos años, recién divorciadas no forzaban repentinamente a sus poco dispuestos hijos a alejarse de todas las tradiciones festivas que siempre habían conocido para pasar el rato con un _amigo_.

Los dientes de Katniss castañearon mientras le daba la espalda a otra ráfaga de viento bajo cero. Su largo cabello se enredó en el viento. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo, comprobando de nuevo por un texto o un mensaje que explicara la extrema tardanza de Peeta.

_Nada_. El hermano de su compañera de cuarto compartía casa con Peeta y algunos otros chicos. Annie había dicho que Peeta era muy inteligente, totalmente caliente y que estaba comprometido con una chica en casa. _Lo que sea_. Él estaba retrasado.

Mientras Katniss temblaba y estaba al pendiente de su camioneta azul, pensó en lo perfecta que había sido la vida hasta dos semanas después de su graduación, cuando su padre abruptamente se mudó atravesando la ciudad, y su madre comenzó a vestirse demasiado joven para su edad y empezó a salir todo el tiempo.

El teléfono de Katniss sonó. _Ya era malditamente hora_. Sus dedos entumecidos titubearon con el teléfono. Comprobó el identificador de llamadas y suspiró.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Todavía no estás en camino? Plutarch dijo que si no te vas pronto, vas a toparte con la nieve. Se suponía que iría al norte, pero ahora está cambiando de dirección.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

—Estoy esperando al chico que me llevará.

—Dime otra vez, ¿con quién estás yendo? ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? Realmente no estoy muy cómoda con que hayas aceptado que te llevara un total desconocido.

—Te lo dije. Su nombre es Peeta, y mi compañera de cuarto conoce a su familia. —_Una mentira total_—. Así es como los estudiantes universitarios viajan con frecuencia, mamá. Si no me estuvieras obligando a ir al otro lado del estado, no estaría viajando con un completo desconocido. —

Katniss sintió un poco de remordimiento por sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero esto era completamente culpa de su madre. Katniss merecía comportarse como una adolescente huraña. Su mamá ignoró su tono.

—Me gustaría que hubieras podido llegar con Plutarch, con tu hermana y conmigo el jueves. La universidad no debería programar los exámenes tan cerca de Navidad.

Katniss prefería viajar con un desconocido estudiante universitario que con Plutarch, a quien había apodado, _El No Novio_.

—¿Cuál es su número de teléfono? Al menos debería tener eso —preguntó su madre.

—¡No! Eso no va a suceder. Simplemente lo llamarás para darle información meteorológica actualizada cada diez minutos.

—No soy tan mala —dijo su madre.

Katniss no respondió.

—Bueno, tal vez lo soy, pero solo es porque te quiero y quiero que estés a salvo.

Katniss resopló. Si su madre la quisiera tanto, le habría dicho qué demonios le pasó a su familia en los últimos seis meses. En lugar de eso, su madre seguía fingiendo que la vida era normal, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Mamá, mis dedos se están congelando. Te veré en cinco o seis horas.

—Muy bien, pero asegúrate de que él conduzca con cuidado. Y si empieza a nevar, quiero que se detenga, y si hay problemas con el coche, llámame, y te daré mi número del club de coches. ¿Tienes dinero para detenerte a comer algo?

—Lo tengo bajo control. Voy a colgar. Adiós. —Katniss terminó la llamada. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar cuatro días con su madre? Ellas solían llevarse bien, pero desde que sus padres se separaron, apenas podía soportar estar alrededor de ella. Estar lejos, en la universidad, había sido su salvación.

Solo unos pocos estudiantes se quedaban en el campus tan cerca de Navidad, y la mayoría de ellos tenían la inteligencia de permanecer en el interior. Katniss miró con nostalgia hacia las puertas de Union y pensó en entrar para calentarse, pero no quería perder de vista a Peeta. Con los dedos de los pies congelados, deseó haberse puesto las botas que estaban enterradas profundamente en su bolsa de lona, en lugar de sus zapatos deportivos. Tiró su café casi congelado en el contenedor de basura.

El estallido de un claxon le llamó la atención. Se dio la vuelta. Una vieja y azul camioneta estaba parada ociosamente en la acera. El chico en su interior saludó con la mano. _Finalmente_. Ella se ajustó la atiborrada mochila en el hombro y levantó su bolsa de lona de la congelada acera mientras trataba de no olvidar su bolso y su bolsa de compras llena de regalos de Navidad. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

—Hola, ¿Katniss? —Su despeinado cabello rubio estaba levantado en la parte superior como si acabara de pasar las manos a través de él. Sus expresivos ojos azules danzaban sobre ella. Annie había dicho que este chico era de buen ver, y no había exagerado.

—Sí, ¿eres Peeta? —Apuesto o no, Katniss se obligó a sí misma a no gritarle por casi hacerla morirse de frío.

Él asintió con amabilidad, pero con una breve sonrisa real. Salió de la camioneta vistiendo solo una sudadera gris con capucha de la Universidad de Wisconsin sobre sus anchos hombros. Parecía inmune al clima mientras se daba la vuelta y lanzaba su pesada bolsa llena de ropa para lavar en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Notó una pala para la nieve, algunas grandes cubetas cubiertas y una enorme bolsa de lona en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Peeta se puso de pie, alto y esbelto, tal vez medía un metro ochenta con sus botas. Tomó su mochila, pero ella la alejó.

—Gracias, pero la voy a llevar conmigo. Mi laptop está ahí.

—Está bien. —Él tomó la bolsa de compras.

—También voy a llevar ésta en la parte delantera. Son regalos. —No podía imaginar lo regalos cuidadosamente envueltos rodando en la parte trasera de su sucia camioneta.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Como quieras. —Se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo mientras Katniss maniobraba con las bolsas restantes en la cabina del camión. Fue difícil caber bien con el abrigo y los guantes en el asiento y con su mochila y un par de otras bolsas más amontonadas en el suelo. Apretó sus bolsas en el suelo a sus pies y miró su café caliente. _Debería ser agradable_. Se limpió con el guante helado a través de la nariz que moqueaba.

—Rayos, qué frío está haciendo allá afuera. —Katniss se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, agradecida de estar finalmente en la cálida cabina y fuera de la profunda congelación. Se quitó los guantes y el sombrero, girando las rejillas de aire caliente hacia ella, y frotándose las manos frente al aire caliente. _¿No iba, al menos, a disculparse por llegar tan tarde? _

—Aquí, déjame encenderlo. —Peeta ajustó la ventilación para que soplara a toda velocidad. La temperatura ya estaba en el nivel más cálido. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, y le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

—Gracias. —Suspiró mientras el aire caliente descongelaba sus dedos.

Katniss no estaba preparada para sus ojos conmovedores enmarcados por cejas rubias, y tenía la forma de la boca más perfecta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar cinco horas con este chico? Al lado de él se veía como una perdedora total con su nariz goteante y sus ojos llorosos. Se echó hacia atrás y se concentró en la carretera. Él estaba comprometido, fuera de los límites. Además, su llegada con retraso era un gran punto en su contra.

—Así que, ¿eres una amiga de la hermana pequeña de Chaff? —Puso la camioneta en marcha y se alejó de la acera.

—Sí, Annie. Somos compañeras de habitación. Gracias por llevarme. Me salvaste de dos muy largos viajes en autobús que habrían parado en cada pueblo rural, tomándome todo el día.

—No hay problema. Crystal River está a solo diecinueve kilómetros de la casa de mis padres.

Alcanzó en el bolsillo de su abrigo un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Se imaginó que su nariz se habría vuelto de color rojo brillante. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía frío. No sabía qué decirle a este chico, y ellos iban a pasar muchas horas juntos. Se limpió la nariz y tiró el pañuelo.

—¿Y cuál es tu especialidad?

—Ingeniería. ¿Y la tuya?

—Finanzas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

—Nada. —Él sonrió y se le iluminó todo el rostro. Sus ojos brillaron y un pequeño hoyuelo apareció en un lado de su mejilla. Ella se sintió como un trol a su lado.

—Simplemente no pareces el tipo de chica de números.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, lo soy. —¿Qué aspecto tenía para él?

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Pareces más del tipo creativo. —Hizo un gesto hacia los regalos envueltos en papel brillante que salían de su bolso y el diseño de cachemira de su mochila.

—También soy creativa. Simplemente me gusta cuando las cosas tienen sentido. Cuando algo está correcto o incorrecto. Todo siempre es congruente, y cuando no lo es, puedes arreglarlo.

Él miró el espejo lateral y se incorporó a la autopista.

—Suena como si estuvieras en el camino correcto.

—Gracias. —Ella aspiró.

—¿Te importa si escucho el partido de hockey?

Katniss estaba bastante segura de que ese era un código para _Ya no quiero charlar contigo_.

—No. Adelante.

Después de unos minutos escuchando el zumbido de la cobertura del partido de hockey, deslizó los audífonos y le subió el volumen a su música. Se había quedado despierta hasta la mitad de la noche estudiando para su examen de Estadística. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, usando su abrigo como una almohada y cerró los ojos.

Peeta miró y le sonrió a su pasajera dormida. Sus audífonos se habían caído y su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado, con la boca abierta. Debía estar realmente muy cansada para dormir durante los dos primeros períodos del partido de hockey.

Katniss parecía una típica estudiante de primer año, joven y despistada. La novedad de la universidad aún no había desaparecido. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y claramente motivada. No es que él fuera demasiado viejo y mundano en su segundo año, pero los últimos siete meses lo habían empujado a través del infierno y de regreso.

Miró a Katniss de nuevo. Sus largas pestañas yacían sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas como alas de mariposa. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, y a él le gustaba eso. Su teléfono sonó y rápidamente lo agarró para no despertar a Katniss.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja.

—Por favor, dime que ya casi estás aquí.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz molestamente familiar.

—Ni siquiera estoy cerca.

—Pero le dije a mi madre que estarías a tiempo para la cena.

Suspiró.

—Delly, te dije que no llegaría a tiempo para comer y que me iba a quedar en casa esta noche. Acabo de terminar mi último final esta mañana. Necesito un descanso.

—Bueno, yo no. No te he visto desde Acción de Gracias y luego mi abuela murió y se estropeó todo el fin de semana.

Peeta no podía creer que había accedido a casarse con ella; dado por hecho, lo había engañado, pero él iba a remediar esa situación muy pronto. Esta vez no iba a dejar que Delly lo arruinara cuando tratara de terminar con ella. Su relación había durado demasiado tiempo y por todas las razones equivocadas.

—Estaré allí en la tarde de la víspera de Navidad. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar —dijo.

—¿Te estás transfiriendo para acá? ¡Oh por Dios! Ese sería el mejor regalo de Navidad.

—No, no me estoy transfiriendo. Me voy a quedar en Madison. —Ella sabía porque él quería hablar y se seguía engañando a sí misma de que esto no iba a terminar.

—Odio Madison. Desde que llegaste allí has cambiado. De repente quieres cosas diferentes. —Su tono quejumbroso rechinaba como uñas sobre una pizarra.

Salir de Ashland fue la mejor cosa que alguna vez hizo. Le abrió los ojos a todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

—¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide. —Delly cambiaba de tema más rápido que lo que los músicos cambiaban de clave—. Hoy estuve en el centro comercial y vi un abrigo súper lindo con una capucha forrada de piel. Estaba retenido para alguien en las cajas registradoras. El feo empleado con una gran nariz dijo que era el único que quedaba y que yo no podía tenerlo.

Peeta supo, sin escuchar otra palabra, que Delly había intimidado al pobre empleado para que se lo vendiera.

—¡Pero hice que me lo vendiera! ¡No puedo esperar para que lo veas! ¡Es increíble!

Después de un silencio incómodo, el incesante parloteo de Delly continuó.

—Entonces, ¿qué me compraste?

—Delly, vamos a hablar mañana. ¿Tu madre y tu padre van a estar allí?

—¿Por qué? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Quieres fijar una fecha! —gritó en el teléfono y Peeta deseó poder aplastar la maldita cosa en pedazos—. Voy a mantenerme despierta toda la noche para esperarte a ti y a tus padres.

—No. ¡No quiero fijar una fecha y no voy a ir! Escucha, no voy a llegar a casa hasta tarde, tengo que llevar… —Miró a Katniss—, a un amigo.

—No es justo. —La voz de Delly se convirtió en un mohín—. Pero tienes que venir el día de Navidad. Le dije a mamá que pasarías todo el día conmigo. Ella quiere que la ayude a preparar la cena. Si tú estás aquí, no voy a tener que hacerlo.

Peeta suspiró.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Siempre ayudo a servir la cena en el centro para personas mayores el día de Navidad.

Katniss se movió y abrió los ojos. En el instante en que vio a Peeta, se sentó y miró hacia el frente.

—Escucha. Tengo que irme. Hablamos pronto. —Colgó antes de que Delly pudiera discutir u obligarlo a prometer algo que no podría cumplir.

_**Aquí el primer capítulo, que les pareció? La continuamos?**_


	3. Hamburguesas y aros de cebolla

Capítulo 2

Katniss bostezó y se desperezó. Él deslizó el teléfono en su soporte de vaso.

—¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

—Sí, estaba muy agotada. —Parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Una hora y media. Debes haber estado muy cansada. Es eso, o no te gusta el hockey. —Él vio las comisuras de su boca curvase—. ¿No te gusta el hockey? ¡Por favor! Tendré que golpearte y echarte.

Ella abrió los ojos por un instante y luego una sonrisa apareció en su cara bonita. Se giró en su asiento para mirarlo.

—Lo siento. No entiendo el hockey. Fui a un partido una vez, y pasaron todo el tiempo patinando y patinado, y luego, de repente, alguien intentó disparar un gol. Sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo vi.

—Eso es porque se supone que debes prestar mucha atención.

—Y ahí está el quid de la cuestión.

—¿El quid ? —Él inclinó la cabeza en pregunta.

—Sí, el quid.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa ? —Él se rió y vio la frente de ella arrugarse.

—Quiere decir, el punto del problema, el centro del problema. No lo sé. Es solo una palabra —dijo ella, aturdida.

Peeta miró el tráfico, con una sonrisa. Disfrutaba molestarla. Era un blanco fácil.

—Estamos llegando a una salida. Pararé en una gasolinera. ¿Quieres algo de comer o ir al baño?

—Sí. Me muero de hambre.

Encendió el intermitente y salió de la carretera.

De regreso en la carretera con el tanque lleno, la vejiga vacía y con comida caliente, Katniss metió la mano en su hamburguesa y en una bolsa de Cheetos. Peeta trató de conducir y comer su hamburguesa con queso al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —Ella ofreció entre bocado y bocado.

—Puedo solo. —Él no dejó de mirar a la carretera y regresar a la hamburguesa que estaba descansando encima de la bolsa.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Vio como él hizo un lío con su hamburguesa.

—Estoy tratando de poner dos aros de cebolla y el pan en la parte superior.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Ella se acercó, agregó dos aros de cebolla y puso el pan de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Tomó la hamburguesa de gran tamaño y le dio un mordisco.

—Nunca he visto a alguien poner aros de cebolla en una hamburguesa.

—Deberías probarlo. Está muy bueno —dijo, masticando.

—Lo haré alguna vez.

—Pruébelo ahora. Hay un montón. Sírvete. —Hizo un gesto hacia los aros de cebolla con la hamburguesa en la mano.

—Está bien. —Añadió un anillo de cebolla y puso el pan de vuelta.

—No, tienes que añadir dos, para una máxima contracción.

Ella negó con la cabeza y añadió otro, luego apretó el pan y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Y bien?

Asintió y siguió masticando. Se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Está bueno.

—Sí. Quédate conmigo y aprenderás todo tipo de cosas.

_Si fuera tan simple_. No podía empezar a imaginar salir con Peeta, un chico totalmente caliente.

Comieron en silencio cómodo, a excepción de la estación de música country que Peeta sintonizó. La comida grasienta estaba buenísima, pero ella anhelaba la comida casera de su madre. ¿O sería la comida de Plutarch? Ese pensamiento le puso un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Te gusta Madison? —preguntó Peeta.

—Me encanta. No estoy muy contenta en subir Bascom Hill para llegar a clases, pero por lo demás, es genial.

—Ese cerro es una bestia.

El teléfono de Katniss sonó. Se limpió los dedos en una servilleta, comprobó la pantalla, y respondió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, cariño. Solo chequeo por dónde vienes.

—Mamá, estás llamando para asegurarte de que no estamos en la zanja o envueltos alrededor de un poste de teléfono. —Miró a Peeta y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo diría de esa manera dramática, pero sí, quería asegurarme de que estás a salvo y bien en el camino.

—Sí y sí —le espetó, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Peeta, a mi madre le gustaría saber nuestra ubicación exacta en este momento.

—Katniss, no es necesario que le dijeras que pregunté —dijo su madre.

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

—Acabamos de pasar Wausau. Diría que otro par de horas.

—¿Has oído eso? —dijo Katniss a su madre.

—Gracias. Debes saber que ya está nevando aquí y se acumula bastante rápido. Plutarch dice que entrarás en la nevada pronto, así que ten mucho cuidado.

—Sí, mamá. —Katniss quería decirle lo que Plutarch podía hacer con la nieve.

—Katniss, lo digo en serio.

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento.

—Peeta, mi madre quiere que sepas que está nevando en el norte, y _Plutarch _dice que estaremos dirigiéndonos hacia la nieve pronto. Tienes que conducir con mucho cuidado. Habla en serio.

—Copiado —respondió él, divertido.

—Es evidente que no estás lista para hablarme razonablemente. —Su madre sonaba irritada, hecho que a Katniss no le importaba.

Katniss respondió con voz alegre.

—Está bien, suena bien. Nos vemos pronto. —Colgó rápido. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por ello, pero su madre tenía la culpa al mantener a Katniss en la oscuridad acerca de la separación. Su madre solo quería hablar cuando no se trataba del desastre familiar. ¿Por qué era tan importante este tipo que Katniss se veía obligada a conducir a través de una tormenta de nieve en Navidad?

Metió el teléfono en la parte inferior de su bolso donde no lo oiría sonar.

—Y, ¿quién es Plutarch? —preguntó Peeta.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo mucho tiempo. —Una canción country ñoña sobre un chico y su perro sonaba en la radio.

—En realidad no lo sé. Mamá dice que no está saliendo con él, pero nos hace mover nuestros traseros hasta Crystal River para pasar la Navidad con él, y ni siquiera lo hemos conocido.

—Y supongo que no quieres conocerlo.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Y tus padres están divorciados?

—Esa es una excelente pregunta. No lo creo, pero las cosas se mueven tan rápido, quién sabe. —Ninguno de sus padres decía algo sobre ello. Hablándole de un montón de mierda sobre aun querer a sus hijos, solo que necesitaban un cambio en sus vidas, o nuevo aire, o alguna otra mierda.

—Déjame adivinar. Esta es tu primera Navidad con tus padres separados.

—Así es.

—Eso es una mierda. —Peeta frunció el ceño.

—A lo grande.

Viajaron en silencio afable y escucharon la música natal de Peeta. Una media hora más tarde, comenzaron las ráfagas, y dentro de unos minutos, la nieve ligera se transformó en grandes copos, lluvias azotaron el parabrisas.

—Aquí vamos. —Peeta deslizó su refresco de nuevo en el soporte de vaso y se sentó un poco más erguido mientras se enfocaba en ver con la visibilidad reducida.

Katniss tiró de sus piernas debajo de ella y vio la nieve, llenando las calles que estaban todavía limpias.

—Ya es hora de que tengamos una Navidad blanca. —Había algo excitante en una gran nevada. En los últimos años, las fuertes nevadas habían sido pocas y distantes entre sí. Pero ahora el viento giraba la nieve salvajemente en oleadas, como el agua en un mar embravecido.

—Mi hermano, Cato, tiene que estar amando esto. Tendrá su arado aparejado y listo para funcionar. Es como un niño pequeño cuando se trata de la nieve —dijo Peeta.

—¿Conduce un camión también?

Peeta inclinó la cabeza y la comisura de su boca se levantó. Le brillaron los ojos mientras sonreía de una manera que solo se podía describir como sexy.

—En el norte todo el mundo conduce un camión.

A Katniss le gustó este lado más ligero de Peeta. Parecía educado, pero preocupado antes, especialmente después de su llamada telefónica.

—Cato se muerde las uñas para salir a arar y sacar los coches de la zanja. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podrías pedir.

Ella apostó que a Peeta le gustaba la nieve, tanto como a su hermano.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?

Él la miró y luego de vuelta a la carretera. La nieve comenzó a acumularse. Resopló.

—¿Yo? Quiero una nueva vida. —Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró fijamente al material blanco arremolinada.

Katniss se preguntó, ¿qué quería decir? ¿No podía esperar para casarse? Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras conducía. Él podría querer una nueva vida, pero más que nada, Katniss quería su antigua vida. Nuevo no era como se pintaba. Quería pasar las fiestas y las vacaciones de invierno en su antigua casa, con sus dos padres y su hermana pequeña, Prim. No con nuevas personas obligada a verlas.

La estación de radio crujió. Peeta le echó una mirada.

—¿Quieres encontrar una nueva estación?

—Por supuesto. —Ella se estiró sobre la chaqueta y equipaje para ajustar los diales. Se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía él, como loción después del afeitado o tal vez un muy buen desodorante.

—No vas a encontrar mucho tan al norte. Puede que encuentres una estación de Minocqua o de Park Falls.

Katniss rodó lentamente la perilla del radio de la vieja camioneta, escuchándose una ruptura en la estática. A pocos centímetros a su izquierda, la mano de Peeta sostenía casualmente el volante. Notó un par de vellos en sus largos dedos. Tenía las uñas recortadas. La manga de la sudadera con capucha estaba gastada en el borde y un poco sucia.

—Regresa. Pasaste algo. —Peeta señaló con su dedo índice.

Se volvió y captó una estación de radio tocando _Navidad en Sarejvo _de Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Era una canción muy navideña, pensó que a Peeta le gustaría también. Katniss se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

Peeta subió el volumen y dio unos golpecitos con el dedo sobre el volante mientras la música sonaba a través de los altavoces.

—Me encantan estos chicos. Son tan impresionantes. ¿Los has visto alguna vez en concierto? —le preguntó ella.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieron uno.

—Todos los años hacen una gran gira de Navidad a partir de noviembre hasta principios de enero. Este es el primer año desde que era pequeña que no he ido. —Ella ignoró el giro en sus entrañas recordándole que la tradición familiar sencilla había terminado para siempre.

—¿Por qué no fuiste este año? —Su cabeza se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción.

Ella suspiró.

—La ruptura.

—Eso apesta.

—Sí. Nada es lo mismo. Mamá me está arrastrando a un lugar en medio de la nada. Sin ánimo de ofender. —Le miró por el rabillo del ojo. No quiso ofender la casa de su infancia.

Peeta la miró y sonrió. —No te preocupes.

—Ahora tengo que pasar cuatro días, incluyendo la Navidad, con un tipo que nunca he conocido. Mi madre ni siquiera sabe cómo llamarlo. Dice que no es su novio.

Peeta levantó una ceja.

—¡Lo sé! —Katniss alzó las manos en el aire—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Cuán estúpida cree que soy? Y después de esa pesadilla, me tengo que ir a la nueva casa de mi padre y celebrar la Navidad con él, su nueva novia, Maysilee, y sus tres hijos pequeños.

—Auch. —Peeta se encogió.

—Lo que yo daría por correr y saltarme las vacaciones.

—Tú y yo, ambos —murmuró.

La canción terminó y el locutor habló.

—Esa fue _Navidad en Sarejvo _por Trans -Siberian Orchestra. Luego vamos a oír más música de navidad, pero ahora escuchemos una actualización del tiempo.

Katniss se inclinó hacia delante mientras Peeta subió el volumen.

—Toda la región del Norte está bajo una advertencia oficial de clima y a partir de las siete de esta tarde va a cambiar con el paso de las ventriscas durante toda la noche y hasta mañana.

Katniss lanzó una rápida mirada a Peeta. Él escuchaba con atención, pero no parecía demasiado preocupado.

—Se esperan fuertes vientos con nevadas esta tarde de seis a diez metros, y una adicional caída de nieve durante la noche de ocho a doce metros, terminando por la tarde. Las temperaturas bajarán, llegando a números negativos, junto con viento importante y acumulación de nieve.

—Mierda. Supongo que mamá tenía razón en un cambio. —Katniss miró con los ojos abiertos a través de la cabina del camión. Una blanca Navidad era una cosa, una tormenta de nieve era otra.

—Así que, amigos. Si no tienen que salir, no lo hagan. Y si están fuera, regresen a casa tan pronto como puedan. Este es el momento perfecto para acurrucarse y disfrutar de un ponche caliente y una blanca Navidad. Y con esa información, he aquí Bing Crosby. —Las cadenas empezaron a tocar y la voz de Bing Crosby cantando _White Christmas _sonó en la cabina.

—Lo bueno es que he puesto un peso extra en la parte trasera del camión la última vez que estuve en casa. Esto va a tardar más en llegar de lo que pensaba.

Katniss se retorció en su asiento para ver los dos grandes cubos de plástico a cada lado del camión, nieve acumulándose a su alrededor y en su bolsa de lona de lienzo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

—Diría que una hora, tal vez una hora y media.

—Probablemente debería llamar a mamá y así me dará una actualización.

—Sacó el teléfono de su bolso y lo encendió. La luz pulsó varias veces en busca de una señal, pero no había ninguna.

—¿No hay servicio? —preguntó Peeta.

—Ninguno.

—Imaginé que esto iba a pasar. Hay servicio de telefonía aquí, y con la tormenta, la única cosa que funcionará es un teléfono fijo.

Katniss dejó caer el teléfono en el bolso, sin estar segura de si estaba decepcionada de no hablar a su madre o aliviada.

—Bueno, eso me deja sin el chequeo de mamá sobre tu conducción, las condiciones de nieve actuales, y si he usado hilo dental en los dientes.

—Nunca puedes usar el hilo dental lo suficiente —bromeó Peeta.

Katniss le lanzó un Cheeto. A pesar del hecho de que estaba conduciendo, Peeta agarró el Cheeto y se lo metió en la boca. Él le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante. Katniss sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**_Los viajes largos en carretera son buenos para conocer más a alguien, no queda más que hablar (bueno, o tener silencios incómodos) _**

**_Muchas gracias a Natsuki 1304, Emybac, tributoylarcha, Pekis Fletcher, endlessl0ve, hoolie hutch, X Ady Mellark, samantha136 y shraderhutcherson por sus reviews y/o follow y/o favorito! _**


	4. El accidente

Capítulo 3

Peeta no había visto una tormenta de invierno así de mala en años. Las condiciones de la carretera habían cambiado de malas a apenas visibles, y durante los últimos kilómetros, apenas vio otros coches en la carretera. La nieve caía en un constante manto blanco. Los faros iluminaban la nieve, y los copos se precipitaban a toda velocidad como si fueran una nave espacial en una película de ciencia ficción.

—¿Por qué no lo araron? —preguntó Katniss desde el otro lado de la oscura cabina.

—Podrían estar esperando hasta que más nieve se acumule o quizás no han llegado aún a esta carretera. —Otra gran ráfaga golpeó la camioneta, causando que Peeta agarrase el volante con más fuerza. Los vientos aullaban—. A veces cuando hay grandes vientos, las roturas son sacadas hasta que las condiciones ceden.

—Eso parece una mala idea.

—Lo es si estás varada ahí —respondió él centrándose en la carretera.

—Como nosotros —dijo ella.

Él detectó la presión en su voz.

—Nada por lo que preocuparse. Te llevaré de una sola pieza. —Quería extender el brazo y palmear su pierna en confortación pero imaginó que dos manos en el volante serían mejor.

—Tengo esperanza de que lo hagas —tentó ella.

Él se rió por lo bajo.

—No hay problema. En Ashland, tenemos grandes lagos hechos de nieve proveniente del Lago Superior. Confía en mí. Tengo un doctorado en conducir carreteras cubiertas de nieve.

Una hora después, solo habían pasado cincuenta kilómetros. El hielo se había acumulado bajo el parabrisas. Incluso con el descongelante en alto, el hielo acumulado hacía difícil ver la carretera.

Miró a Katniss y la encontró agarrando el reposabrazos.

—¿Crees que deberíamos desviarnos por algún otro lugar? —preguntó ella.

Peeta no quería admitir la derrota cuando estaban demasiado cerca, pero las carreteras definitivamente se habían deteriorado.

—Solo tenemos otros veinticuatro kilómetros, y creo que podemos llegar sin problemas. Pero va a llevar un tiempo, a menos que la nieve se manifieste y aclare un camino.

En la distancia, visualizó el borroso brillo de las luces a un lado de la carretera. Un minuto después llegaron a una combinación de gasolinera/tienda de alimentos. El brillo de las luces superiores de la estación iluminó el edificio cubierto de nieve.

—¿Qué dices de desviarnos a un lado y ver si hay un actualizador del tiempo?

—Me parece bien.

Además, después de esa enorme soda, podía usar el baño. Alguien había arado la estación hacia no mucho tiempo, así que estaba mucho mejor que la actual carretera. Peeta fue al lugar de aparcamiento frente a la tienda. Los fuertes vientos habían perforado la nieve a un lado del edificio y lo limpiaron hasta aclararlo en otro.

—¿Por qué no vas primero? Si ambos abrimos las puertas al mismo tiempo el viento podría soplar todo aquí afuera —dijo Peeta.

Katniss se deslizó en el abrigo y agarró el bolso.

—Todo equipado. —Salió; el viento sopló su cabello directamente hacia atrás mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla y corrió hacia dentro.

Peeta forzó su puerta hasta abrirla. Perforando el frío aire en su exhalación. Entrecerró los ojos para evitar que la nieve perforara sus ojos y corrió unos pocos pasos hasta la puerta de entrada.

—¡Oh! —Tembló y sacudió la cabeza. La nieve le cayó del pelo como un mal caso de caspa.

—Oh Dios mío, está helando ahí fuera. —Katniss se abrazó a si misma del frio mientras se dirigía al servicio.

Las coloreadas luces de Navidades centellearon desde las ventanas de la tienda, iluminando un expositor de tabaco de mascar. El mostrador de ventas incluía multitudes de expositores de mecheros, duros caramelos de vacaciones, dulce de leche de Amish, y una docena de otras impulsivas gangas. Un anciano, tal vez en los sesenta, vistiendo una camiseta roja de franela y gafas que a Peeta le recordaba a su abuelo, permanecía detrás del mostrador. La guirnalda de papel rojo decoraba las paredes de cigarros.

—Es muy molesto conducir ahí fuera —comentó el hombre.

—Los últimos kilómetros han sido lo peor. ¿Ha escuchado algunas mejoras? —preguntó Peeta.

El radar mostraba una amplia masa de nieve de precipitación cubrir lo más alto de Wisconsin y extenderse por Minnesota. Cuando Peeta revisó el radar esa mañana, las predicciones de nevada eran bajas.

—Pensé que la tormenta estaría al norte de nosotros. —Miró a la nube blanca que cubría la mayor parte del monitor.

—Los hombres del tiempo de hoy no son mejores que los de hace treinta años. Todo ese equipo de alta tecnología y solo predijeron ocho centímetros de nieve. Ahora están diciendo de doce a veinte antes de que esta cosa esté hecha.

Peeta miró fuera a las condiciones pasadas.

—¿Ha visto algo de arado? Solo nos quedan veinticuatro kilómetros para ir y un arado de seguro nos haría la vida más fácil.

—No durante un tiempo. Es difícil decir lo que harán con eso al ser las vacaciones y demás.

Katniss apareció llevando una sonrisa encantadora. Notó el radar.

—¡Mierda Santa! Mira eso.

Peeta contuvo la sonrisa mientras ella miraba la pantalla. Su brillante cabello castaño fluía sobre sus hombros. Ella giró los ojos grises hacia él, con las largas y oscuras pestañas agitadas.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Podemos atravesarlo?

—Eso es de lo que estábamos hablando. Si no intentamos atravesarlo ahora, no sé cuándo lo haremos. Este es el único frente al final de la tormenta. Va a durar mucho rato.

Katniss frunció los labios mientras se concentraba en la pantalla del radar.

—Si no quieres conducir más esta noche, hay un pequeño motel, el Do Drop Inn, delante de la carretera a unos dos kilómetros o así. —El empleado gesticuló hacia el norte.

Peeta prefería conducir a través de la nieve y llegar por la noche, en lugar de esperar hasta que la nieve se detuviera, pero sentía que también debería escuchar los pensamientos de Katniss.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Do Drop Inn o conducción a cuatro ruedas?

—¿Qué tan lejos? —preguntó ella, aparentemente considerando las opciones.

Peeta se preguntó si se preocupaba más en pasar la noche con él en una habitación de hotel o en no llegar a casa para ver a su madre por la noche.

—Si es realmente malo, cuarenta y cinco minutos, quizás una hora como mucho.

—¿Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que quedarte en la noche? Mi madre nunca te dejaría seguir conduciendo con un tiempo como este.

—Te refieres a quedarme con, ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿_El no novio_, Plutarch? No lo sé. —Por un lado, si le afectaba, tendría que ser capaz de posponer la ruptura con Delly. Una noche en un bungalow con un montón de extraños sería completamente malo. Además, Katniss parecía muy agradable y de poco drama.

Brillantes luces iluminadas aparecieron en el exterior, seguidas de un enorme quitanieves.

—Mira, hay un arador. —Katniss señaló hacia afuera de la ventana.

—Y va dirigido en la dirección correcta. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir por ahí? —preguntó Peeta, ansioso por regresar a la carretera.

—Totalmente. Sin riesgos, sin gloria. —La cara de Katniss se iluminó. Sostuvo en alto la mano y Peeta le chocó los cinco.

—Chicos, ¿tienen suministros de emergencia en caso de que tengan problemas? —preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, tengo arena en la parte trasera y una pala de nieve.

—¿Qué hay de agua y mantas? —preguntó el dependiente.

—Tengo la mitad de mi guardarropa en la bolsa de ropa sucia, pero llevaré un par de botellas de agua.

—No se preocupe. Estaremos bien. No estamos lejos de nuestro destino —explicó Peeta.

—Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, pero nunca hace daño estar preparado. —Apartó el ordenador del mostrador.

Mientras Katniss pagaba, Peeta escaneó los estantes de la tienda por algún regalo de último minuto para su prometida. Estaría molesta si le daba un bolígrafo iluminado con un Santa Claus vestido en un jersey de Empaquetador. El dulce de leche no estaría en su dieta o un bote gigante de palomitas. De cualquier manera, una vez que rompiese su compromiso, probablemente ella le arrojaría el regalo en la cara. Siguió a Katniss fuera hasta la camioneta.

El arado apartaba los altos centímetros de nieve de las carreteras. El avance aún era lento, pero Peeta se sentía satisfecho porque pronto dejaría a Katniss en su destino. Divisó el giro gracias a una luz en la intersección.

—La buena noticia es que encontramos River Road. Estamos acercándonos —dijo Peeta.

—¿Y las malas noticias?

Con lentitud tomó el giro.

—River Road no ha sido arado. —La camioneta patinó mientras él tomaba la curva.

—¡Oye, no hagas eso! —Katniss se agarró el salpicadero.

—Lo siento. —Peeta miró fuera al abismo, la intacta nieve ante ellos. Alguien había conducido desde la otra dirección hace no mucho; usó las cadenas de neumáticos para ayudar a guiar el camino.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el rio? —Katniss miró a la oscuridad con nada más que la nieve volando alrededor.

—No lo sé. Nunca antes he estado en este camino. Por todo lo que sé, podría estar justo a nuestro lado. Apenas puedo ver la carretera. —Peeta se aferró al volante y miró a través de la cautivante nieve.

—A este paso, vas a terminar pasando la noche conmigo en la cabaña disfuncional. ¡Ja! —Lo provocó ella, sonando más nerviosa mientras se acercaban a su destino.

—¿Eso te gustaría, verdad? ¿Hacerme sufrir a tu lado? —No le podría importar quedarse en casa de ella. Cuanto más se acercaba a llegar a casa, más temía lo que seguía.

—Cualquier cosa para salvarme de enfrentar a mamá y al _No Novio_. Siento como si fuera a condenarme a la muerte, no a celebrar la Navidad. ¿Qué tan desastroso es eso?

—Muy desastroso, pero ¿no es eso para lo que son las vacaciones? Familias forzándose a pasar tiempo juntos y que puedan recordar lo extraños que son todos. —Así es como él se sentía con Delly. Ella solía ser guapa y divertida, pero ahora iba por caminos que no eran buenos.

—Interesante teoría. Siempre pensé que mi familia era muy normal. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tengo a Tía Mags. —Rió con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? —Miró por encima para ver el rostro de ella iluminado por las luces del salpicadero.

—Cada vez que Tía MAgs se hospedaba en Navidad, durante el postre sacaba esa vieja jarra llena de lo que parecía un oscuro y mugriento zumo de manzana. Ya ves, después de que mi abuelo muriera, encontraron tres jarras en la bodega de cuando él hacía licor casero. Tía Mags ponía pequeños vasos de alcohol y vertía a todos los que quisieran un trago. Un par de ellos y estaban perdidos. Es muy estresante.

Peeta había visto a sus padres achispados unas pocas veces y también se les unió en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Alguna vez has probado el licor de tu abuelo?

—Una vez di un sorbo. Sabía a estanque sucio. Pensé que seguramente iba a quemarme la pared del estómago.

—¿No eres una bebedora?

—En realidad no. he estado en unas pocas fiestas en la universidad, pero todos beben muy rápido. Es divertido en ese momento, pero el día siguiente es horrible, juro que nunca beberé de nuevo.

—Hasta la próxima fiesta —añadió Peeta.

—Exacto.

Katniss recordó su primer año y todas las diabluras que hizo.

—¡Oh, a Tía Mags le gusta desnudarse! —Katniss volvió a reír.

—¿En serio? —Peeta deseó que no estuviese atrapado conduciendo en una tormenta de nieve. Hubiera preferido centrarse en Katniss, ¿sabía ella como se iluminaba su cara cuando recordaba viejos tiempos?

—Elimina lo visual que estés pensando, porque estás equivocado. Tía Mags es una mujer muy grande y de cincuenta años. Canta en alto, canciones crudas y es del doble de tamaño de una cabaretera de las Vegas —dijo Katniss.

Peeta rió y sonrió a Katniss. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, después miró hacia adelante.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó.

Él levantó la cabeza hacia el frente. Un ciervo permanecía en medio de la carretera, mirando paralizado a los faros. La camioneta viró bruscamente hacia adelante.

—¡Mierda! —Pisó el freno. Incapaz de conseguir alguna tracción, la camioneta se deslizó, girando a un lado. El impulso a cuatro ruedas fue inútil en la profunda nieve.

Peeta giró el volante para mantener los neumáticos puestos hacia adelante. Pulsó la bocina. El ciervo salió huyendo. Se esforzó por tener la camioneta bajo control.

Un segundo ciervo atravesó el camino. Este no fue tan suertudo. Peeta no tuvo opción. La camioneta golpeó los cuartos traseros del ciervo y los envió girando.

La camioneta viró como un auto loco, y con la pesada nieve cayendo, no tenía ni idea de que dirección estaba adelante, o si estaban a punto de chocar con un árbol.

—¡Agárrate!

La camioneta salió de la carretera, de regreso al final del principio, después giró a un lado. Él estaba seguro de que la camioneta daría la vuelta. Alargó el brazo derecho para mantener a Katniss en su lugar. Cada nanosegundo pasó en lento movimiento.

La camioneta rebotó en un empinado terraplén, girando hacia adelante y finalmente deslizándose hasta detenerse. Entonces Katniss gritó como él nunca había escuchado gritar a nadie antes.

Los faros revelaron salpicaduras de agua deslizándose frente a la camioneta.

_**Quién no tiene familiares como la tía Mags? Que hacen que las reuniones familiares sean memorables… En esa nota: Feliz año nuevo! Espero que el 2015 este lleno de salud, amor y éxito en cada aspecto de sus vidas!**_

_**Pasando a asuntos más serios, parece que Kat y Peeta están en problemas, esperemos que todo resulte bien…**_

_**Hoolie hutch: **__Gracias a ti por leerla y comentar!_

_**Tributoylarcha: **__Parece que tu deseo comienza a hacerse realidad… hay que ver como salen de esta_

_**X:**__ Tarde un poco, pero aquí el nuevo capi, gracias por leer!_

_**Pekis Fletcher:**__ Me encantó el informe meteorológico de tu país! Aunque sabía que en el sur están en verano, me es difícil imaginar una Navidad calurosa, digo aquí en México tampoco hay blanca Navidad (al menos no en la capital) pero frío seguro hace. Ahora que tú tienes el interesante informe meteorológico de mi país, Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también y gracias por leer!_


	5. Un buzón

Capítulo 4

—¡Oh mierda! —Peeta intentó volver hacia atrás en su asiento para evitar la oscura y furiosa agua envolviendo su camioneta, pero el cinturón lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—¡El río va a tragarnos! —gritó Katniss con pánico.

Peeta miró alrededor con franqueza. El extremo del frente de la camioneta era claro en el agua. ¿Se deslizaría dentro toda la camioneta? ¿Tenía razón Katniss, esa fuerza de la corriente le llevaría más lejos?

—¡Tenemos que salir! —Katniss casi lloraba.

—Déjame intentar dar marcha atrás. Tal vez nos saque un poco del agua.

—¡No! No toques nada. ¡Nos tragará!

La adrenalina bombeó a través de Peeta. Tenía que moverse con rapidez. Cautelosamente dio marcha atrás a la camioneta y retrocedió levemente sobre el acelerador.

La camioneta se tambaleó hacia atrás durante un segundo, pero entonces se deslizó atrás a su lugar. Miró a Katniss, su cara aterrorizada, su mano agarrando la puerta de la camioneta y la otra plantada firmemente en el salpicadero.

Lo intentó una vez más, pisando más el acelerador. El camión se balanceó hacia atrás una fracción y después se volvió a deslizar hacia adelante.

—¡Para, para, para! ¡Por favor no hagas más eso! Vas a meternos más rápido en el río.

—Está bien. —Peeta puso el camión en el parque y puso el freno, esperando que los mantuviese en ese lugar. Con un suspiro, apagó el motor—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Escaneó la camioneta por mejor resolución—. Vas a tener que ir o por la puerta, la cual está más cerca del agua, o la cabina de la ventana. No estoy seguro de que pueda pasar a través de eso.

—No quiero quedar atrapada en esa diminuta ventana si el río de repente nos empuja dentro —dijo Katniss.

Peeta no podía parar de mirar al agua mientras fluía. Abrió la puerta unos pocos centímetros. Una oleada de viento frío sopló dentro.

—El agua en mi puerta está solo a unos pocos metros de profundidad.

Golpeó la puerta y se giró hacia Katniss.

—Pon todas tus cosas de invierno y salgamos de aquí mientras podamos.

—Con rapidez se deslizó en su abrigo, el gorro y los guantes.

Katniss parecía lista, excepto por tirar frenéticamente las cosas de su bolso y metérselas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Peeta con incredulidad.

—Estoy agarrando tantos regalos como sean posibles.

—Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo.

—Si tu camioneta es arrastrada, no voy a perder todas mis cosas.

Peeta alargó el brazo para pasarlo sobre las piernas de ella hasta el salpicadero.

—Discúlpame. —Lo abrió, agarró una linterna y lo cerró de golpe.

—Buena idea. —Katniss rellenó un par de largas y estrechas bolsas de pan

bajo el frente de su chaqueta y lo cerró.

—¿Planeaste darle a alguien pan para Navidad? —Él deslizó la linterna en la mochila y se puso una de las tiras sobre el hombro.

—Es una tradición familiar. Mi abuelo solía tener una pastelería. Además, podríamos necesitarlo más tarde.

—Buen punto. Ahora vamos a salir de aquí.

Peeta se desabrochó el cinturón y se balanceó entre el asiento y el volante. Miró a Katniss y el miedo en sus ojos.

Probó una mirada valiente.

—Aquí vamos.

Katniss se desabrochó y se puso de pie con torpeza en la inclinada cabina de la camioneta. El corazón casi se le salió del cuerpo.

Peeta abrió la puerta. El viento frío rugió. Agarró el mango de la camioneta mientras salía. Katniss notó que llevaba botas. Chico listo. Al instante se arrepintió de su pobre elección de zapatos. Con la mochila conteniendo el portátil sujeta a su espalda, se apeó en el lado de la puerta del conductor. De ninguna forma permitiría que Peeta saliera de su visión. Él salió y se tropezó sobre sus rodillas. Se puso de pie y se apoyó en la camioneta como ayuda mientras se las arreglaba para alejarse unos pocos metros de la puerta. Extendió la mano.

—Las rocas están cubiertas de hielo sólido. Agárrate a la camioneta cuando salgas y después agarra mi mano —gritó por encima del viento.

Katniss miró hacia la oscura y agitada agua. Podrían haberse ahogado si se deslizaban más rápido dentro. El frío y mordaz viento la amenazaba con empujarla dentro de la camioneta.

Se agarró a la camioneta con una mano y a la correa del cinturón de seguridad con la otra. Katniss salió y hundió el delgado cristal en agua glaciar que instantáneamente le humedeció el pie. Plantó el otro pie más lejos, en varios centímetros de nieve.

—Buen trabajo. Lo conseguiste. —Él mantuvo la mano extendida, el rostro alentador.

Katniss dejó ir la correa del cinturón de seguridad y dio un largo paso hacia

Peeta. Casi llegaba a él, entonces su pie se deslizo y cayó. Fuerte.

—¡Katniss! —gritó Peeta, revolviéndose sobre las resbaladizas rocas.

Estupefacta, le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El agua fría congelándose le mojó las piernas y se filtró por encima de la parte delantera de su abrigo. El codo le dolía como el infierno.

—¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien? —Peeta apareció a su lado.

—Sí —dijo ella, sorprendida al encontrarse en el agua.

Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron bajo sus brazos y la salvaron.

—Te tengo. —La levantó sobre sus pies y la recostó contra la camioneta. El viento y la nieve se arremolinaron entorno a ellos. Él se acercó más a su rostro—. Vas a estar bien. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, absorbiendo la afirmación de sus ojos. El agua fría del río le goteaba por las piernas.

—Bien. Permanece cerca de mí. Vamos a regresar a la carretera.

Katniss se balanceó contra el otro lado de la camioneta mientras se pusieron en camino a la peor de las rocas más grandes. Peeta los condujo al inclinado terraplén, en ocasiones deteniéndose para ayudarla. Bajo varias capas de nieve acumulada, la maleza mojada ayudaba a asegurar su caminata. Se deslizó y cayó un par de veces, y sus vaqueros se mojaron con rapidez con la nieve.

A lo alto del terraplén, miraron a la camioneta. Ambos neumáticos delanteros descansaban en el río. Gracias a Dios que estaban a salvo lejos de la terrorífica agua, pero a Katniss tampoco le gustaba la rareza de estar fuera en una tormenta de nieve. Temblando, se giró hacia Peeta.

—Estamos en una profunda mierda.

—Eso es una finura. —Él se desabrochó el abrigo y lo estiró en alto para cubrirse las orejas.

Katniss se abrazó a sí misma en un intento fallido por permanecer en calor. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Luchó por mantenerse erguida contra el viento golpeando, su abrigo ya no siendo una barrera contra el frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bien? —Revisó Peeta sobre ella, con las cejas bajas ante una idea.

—Además de congelarme hasta morir, estoy bi-bi-bi-bien. —Sus dientes castañearon.

La preocupación nubló los ojos de él. Le tendió la bufanda, la roja que obtuvo las navidades anteriores. La volvió a envolver entorno a su cuello, esta vez cubriéndole la boca y la nariz.

—Tenemos que tener la esperanza de que alguien llegue realmente pronto o de encontrar algún refugio, y rápido. —Ató los extremos de la bufanda en un ajuste.

—¿Por qué dirección deberíamos ir? —Ella quería salir de ese frío tan rápido como fuera posible.

—No pasamos nada durante un tiempo en esta carretera, así que vamos a seguir moviéndonos hacia adelante. —Peeta se subió la mochila más alto y partió, abrazando su cuerpo contra el fuerte viento. Katniss caminó por detrás. Apreciaba a Peeta por intentar servir como refugio contra el viento, pero no parecía que hubiera mucha diferencia. En minutos, sus pantalones estaban congelados, el congelado material frotándose contra su piel como papel de lija. La mordaz nieve golpeándole el rostro como diminutas agujas. Tiró de la bufanda más alto, así todo se cubriría menos sus ojos. Ojala tuviese un gorro.

Cada paso se convertía en una agonía mientras avanzaban. Katniss no podía sentir más los dedos de los pies y los pies se sentían como si fueran a romperse con el siguiente paso. Los dedos se convirtieron en ramas congeladas. El frío se filtraba por cada poro. Si no encontraban pronto un refugio, estaba en peligro de congelación o hipotermia.

Después de lo que pareció una hora de caminar pero que podrían haber sido solo diez minutos, Peeta paró. Katniss llegó hasta él.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Peeta se giró hacia ella, su rostro rojo por el fiero viento. Se metió las manos debajo de los brazos y giró sobre el huracanado viento.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Katniss se limpió los mocos helados de la nariz.

—Realmente estoy congelada. ¿Ves algo? —Los dientes aun castañeaban.

—No, solo árboles en ese lado. Al otro lado está el río. Con el tiempo tiene que haber una entrada a una cabaña o una casa. Normalmente no puedes estar dos minutos sin correr hacia una cabaña de pesca o una cabaña de verano en esta área.

Tal vez deberían haberse quedado en la camioneta. No podía creer que en realidad estuviese considerando esa idea. La camioneta podría ser arrastrada en el río en ese instante. Pero al menos en la camioneta, podrían haber encendido el motor para permanecer en calor.

—¿Sabes cómo construir un iglú? —bromeó ella, pero lo decía en serio.

—Ojala lo supiese. Tenemos que salir de este frío, y pronto. El viento aulló a través de los árboles que se alineaban al lado izquierdo de la carretera.

—Vamos. Tengo miedo de que si nos detenemos por mucho tiempo no seremos capaces de continuar —dijo ella.

Peeta puso el brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó, prácticamente manteniéndola recta. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, lo cual de alguna manera bloqueó algo de viento. Caminaron hacia adelante como zombis aturdidos a través de la penetrante nieve, rezando por una abertura en la línea de árboles que indicaría una entrada.

Pocos minutos después, cuando la mochila de ella se sentía como el peso del mundo, Peeta señaló.

—¿Qué es eso?

Katniss entrecerró los ojos y divisó una sombra de algo al lado de la carretera. Unos pocos pasos más y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Un buzón!

_**El buzón parecen ser buenas noticias, después de esa espantosa experiencia… creen que puedan encontrar alguien que los ayude?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Prende nena, prende

Capítulo 5

Efectivamente, una ruptura delgada en los árboles reveló un camino estrecho que serpenteaba fuera de la vista. Los pensamientos de morir congelados desaparecieron. En su lugar Katniss imaginó una fogata, chocolate caliente y una gran cena. Mantuvieron su ritmo y siguieron el camino que les conduciría a la salvación. Eso esperaba.

La nieve aquí apilada era mayor. Parecía que nadie había arado esta calzada en toda la temporada, así que en lugar de tratar solo con la tormenta de hoy, tenían toda la nieve para disminuir su progreso. Incluso con Peeta abriendo el camino y creando un rastro, Katniss todavía tenía que levantar las piernas para pasar. Cada paso se convirtió en la tortura cuando los jeans congelados frotaban sus piernas. Apretó los dientes y siguió adelante.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Peeta con renovada energía.

Katniss hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, espiando la cabaña distante.

—Gracias a Dios. —No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir.

Más adelante, en un pequeño claro, se situaba una cabaña pintoresca recubierta de nieve como una casa de jengibre con glaseado goteando de un lado. Lo único que lo sacó de su cuento de hadas fue la falta de transmisión de humo de la chimenea y la ausencia de luz brillando cálidamente desde el interior.

Katniss se dio cuenta de un cobertizo con una larga fila de leña revestida de nieve a un lado del mismo. Se arrastraron a través de la nieve profunda a la puerta de la cabaña.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que dejaran la puerta abierta para nosotros? —gritó ella sobre el silbido del viento.

Peeta empujó la nieve del mosquitero de la puerta con su bota.

—Dudo que tengamos tanta suerte.

Él tiró del mosquitero hasta que abrió lo suficiente para alcanzar el picaporte.

—Cerrado.

Katniss suspiró. Quería estar fuera de los elementos. Ahora.

—Voy a tener que romper una ventana. —Peeta dejó la puerta principal y caminó alrededor de la cabaña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Katniss le siguió de nuevo en la nieve profunda.

—Prefiero romper una ventana en una habitación y no en la parte principal de la cabaña. Será difícil contener el viento y la nieve una vez que forcemos la entrada.

Katniss asintió, abrazándose a sí misma, agradeciendo estar con un tipo tan inteligente e ingenioso.

Caminaron alrededor del perímetro tratando de averiguar qué ventana podría ser un dormitorio. La primera ventana a la que Peeta se asomó parecía una cocina. Un par de grandes ventanales indicaban una sala principal que probablemente daba a una vista panorámica, pero cualquiera que fuera la vista en un día soleado, fue arrasada por la oscuridad y la nieve que soplaba. Llegaron al otro lado y descubrieron dos ventanas más pequeñas.

—Creo que esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad —dijo Peeta.

El borde inferior de la ventana estaba a unos cuatro metros del suelo, e incluso con la nieve, no tenían mucha ventaja. Katniss se dio cuenta de un mosquitero que cubría la ventana.

—¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ir más allá del mosquitero?

—¿Tienes una navaja? —Sonrió Peeta y pese a su cara roja irritada y sus horribles circunstancias, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Incluso cubierto de nieve y prácticamente muriendo de frío, Peeta se veía sexy como el infierno.

—Claro, aquí con mi termo de chocolate caliente y calentadores de manos. —Debía de estar alucinando por el frío. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar pensando en su buena apariencia en un momento como este?

Peeta se quitó un guante y buscó en el bolsillo. Sacó las llaves del coche. Le entregó su guante y la pasó sobre el mosquetero, su mano temblando por el frío. La llave creó un hueco en el metal del viejo mosquetero, pero no se rompió. La pasó por el lado donde la malla estaba pegada al marco, pero no hubo suerte.

Miró a Katniss. Ella vio su determinación. Volvió a agarrar las llaves en la mano y sabía que se estaba congelándose los dedos. Clavó la llave recta en la malla en lugar de en ángulo y pichó. Arrastró la llave desde abajo, con fuerza. El metal se rasgó. Hizo un desgarro de diez centímetros y se metió las llaves en los bolsillos. Deslizó los dedos por el hueco y tiró con fuerza del mosquitero, creando una abertura más y más grande.

_Gracias a Dios_.

Peeta se llevó la mano desnuda a la boca y sopló aire caliente sobre ella.

—Oye, ¿quieres ponerte tu guante de nuevo?

Asintió, con la cara roja, y deslizó la mano dentro. Luego arrancó la pantalla de la ventana.

—Un paso atrás. Voy a tratar de romperla con el hombro.

—Eso suena peligroso. Podrías cortarte.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¿Ves algún ladrillo por ahí? —Recorrió la zona.

—No, pero vi una pila de madera detrás del cobertizo. Tal vez un pedazo de madera funcionará.

Peeta asintió.

—Voy a buscar un pedazo. —Ella dio la vuelta para ir a buscar la leña.

Peeta la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—No. Apenas podrás. Yo la agarraré. Espera aquí.

Literalmente, él la apoyó contra el costado de la cabaña y desapareció por la esquina. No discutió, sus pies se sentían como el plomo y su cuerpo estaba tan frío que apenas podía moverse.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Peeta volvió con un trozo de madera.

—Es mejor que des un paso atrás, solo en caso de que los vidrios caigan como moscas por todas partes.

Agarró la madera en sus manos enguantadas y golpeó firme contra la ventana. Nada. Golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte, creando una grieta. Luego se volvió de nuevo con fuerza y clavó.

El cristal se hizo añicos. Quitó la madera en los bordes interiores del marco de la ventana para golpear el cristal irregular en el camino. Rozó los fragmentos dispersos por el lateral y se volvió hacia Katniss.

—Vamos a dormir en el interior esta noche.

Suspiró aliviada, agradecida de que finalmente encontraran un refugio seguro.

—Voy a subir y vengo a abrir la puerta.

Eso estaba bien para ella. No sabía si podía subir sus tiesos miembros congelados a través de la ventana.

Peeta rozó el borde del alféizar de nuevo, puso las manos enguantadas en él y se levantó. Agachó la cabeza y desapareció en el interior, con las piernas raspando el borde mientras lo hacía.

Katniss contuvo el aliento, rezando para que estuviera bien. Un par de segundos después, él apareció, con la mirada más feliz que había tenido en todo el viaje.

—Da la vuelta, a la puerta de atrás. Nos encontraremos allí.

Agarró el trozo de leña y lo abrazó, corriendo lo mejor que pudo hasta la puerta. Por un instante, sintió pánico, miedo de que él no estuviera allí para dejarla entrar, que estaría atrapada fuera. Pero sus temores resultaron falsos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Peeta se adelantó para ayudarla a entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, bloqueando los vientos gélidos. Suspiró, exhausta y fría por su caminata. Miró alrededor de la sala oscura, aturdida por el silencio de la cabaña en comparación con el exterior. Estaban de pie en una cocina con un contador que sobresalía. Las sombras de los muebles se alzaban en el espacio más allá. Peeta se quitó los guantes y se frotó las manos.

—Estoy tan frío que mis dedos se pueden caer.

—No creo que pueda llegar a sentir calor de nuevo. Oh, aquí. Pensé que íbamos a necesitar esto. —Puso el pedazo de leña sobre el mostrador, la mochila y el bolso lo siguieron.

Peeta buscó en los bolsillos del abrigo y sacó la linterna.

—Vamos a dar una mirada alrededor y ver lo que tenemos. No hay electricidad, lo he comprobado. O el dueño lo apagó cuando se fue, o la tormenta derribó las líneas de energía.

Dirigió la luz poco a poco alrededor de la cabaña, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cocina que se abría hacia un salón principal. Un gran y viejo sofá marrón estaba anclado en la habitación con una mesa de centro sobre una gran alfombra trenzada en frente de una chimenea de piedra.

—¡Bingo! —Peeta se volvió hacia ella, con una voz tan brillante que podía imaginar su gran sonrisa.

_Gracias a Dios_. Examinaron la chimenea y encontraron un atizador y cepillo en un soporte, una cesta de periódicos viejos y en la repisa una lámpara de queroseno antigua. Se preguntó si se trataba de una decoración antigua o algo que podrían utilizar realmente. Encontró un par de fotos enmarcadas, probablemente de los propietarios en cuya vivienda acababan de irrumpir, y una gran caja de cerillas de madera.

—Vamos a hacer fuego de inmediato. —Katniss no pudo evitar la urgencia de su voz. Se trasladó a la cocina para agarrar el trozo de madera. Sus jeans se sentían como cartón duro contra su piel congelada.

Peeta se arrodilló ante la chimenea con la rejilla abierta, arrugando el periódico.

—Aquí, toma la linterna y mira si hay alguna leña apilada por allí.

Katniss dirigió el haz hacia el otro lado de la chimenea y descubrió un cubo de metal con madera. Lo arrastró.

—Hay solo tres piezas.

—Gracias. Eso será suficiente para obtener un incendio. Voy por más madera en pocos minutos.

—Puedo traer un poco ahora —ofreció.

—No, _tú _necesitas entrar en calor. Estás temblando.

Katniss resistió el impulso de abrazarlo. Realmente no quería volver a salir.

—Gracias.

Mientras que él organizaba el periódico y la madera, ella apuntó el haz de la linterna hacia la chimenea. Encendió un fósforo y los bordes del papel.

—Eso es. Prende, nena, Prende.

Las diminutas llamas se extendieron rápidamente, atrapando más papel en el fuego. Katniss se acercó más, anhelando el calor. En un minuto, el papel fue engullido por las llamas, pero a los pocos segundos, el humo llenó la habitación.

_**Pues si, el buzón son buenas noticias, al menos no pasarán la noche a la intemperie...**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	7. Vacuna contra el tétanos

Capítulo 6

Katniss tosió y retrocedió.

—¡Oh, mierda! Olvidé abrir la gripe. —Él metió la mano en la chimenea.

—¿La qué? —Ella ondeó la mano a través del humo que se elevó desde la chimenea.

—La gripe, el regulador de tiro de la chimenea. Se mantiene cerrado para conservar el aire cuando la chimenea no está en uso. —Él jugueteó por debajo y tosió. Eventualmente, el humo dejó de serpentear dentro de la habitación y se desvaneció por la chimenea en su lugar—. Aquí, eso debería hacerlo.

Katniss se arrodilló al lado de Peeta para observar las pequeñas llamas mientras éstas devoraban el periódico y atrapaban las esquinas de la madera. Mantuvieron sus manos cerca del creciente fuego. Katniss dejó que un susurro de calor tocara sus dedos.

—Ahora, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando.

Peeta la miró y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Nada. Me haces reír. No se necesita mucho para hacerte feliz, ¿verdad?

Ella arrugó la frente.

—Así como, ¿sobrevivir a una experiencia cercana a la muerte?

—No iba a dejar que te murieras. Siempre estarías a salvo conmigo. —Le dio un empujón con el hombro.

—Sí, hasta que condujiste tu camioneta dentro de un río y me hiciste caminar dieciséis kilómetros a través de una tormenta de nieve con la ropa mojada, la cual por cierto, ahora está congelada. —Arqueó una ceja.

—Mi error. —Se rió él entre dientes—. Solo por eso, ¿iré a traer más leña?

—¿No quieres esperar y calentarte un poco primero?

—No. Prefiero abastecerme ahora y no tener que salir por un tiempo. —

Tomó sus guantes y desapareció en el exterior, en el frío abismo. Katniss se limpió la nariz con la manga ya que se encontraba sin pañuelos. Despejó una zona junto a la chimenea para hacerle espacio a la madera. A pesar de que todavía no podía dejar de temblar, se abrió la cremallera de su abrigo y sacó los ligeramente aplastados panes de masa agria. Afortunadamente no parecían estar mojados. Estarían comiendo pronto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Junto con una ráfaga helada de viento y nieve, Peeta trajo una enorme pila de madera. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se estaba abasteciendo.

—Por aquí. Despejé un lugar.

Él cruzó la habitación, descansó la pila sobre la chimenea de piedra y salió por más. Ella apiló la madera en un montón ordenado y arrojó dos piezas más en el fuego, para asegurarse de que su preciosa fuente de calor no se extinguiera.

Peeta llevó dos cargas más, y en medio de la organización de la madera, y para descongelarse a sí misma en el fuego, Katniss trasladó sus pertenencias al lado del sofá.

—Esto nos debería mantener calientes durante un tiempo. —Él bajó la última pila de madera al suelo y después se puso de pie delante de las llamas.

—Buen trabajo. En realidad se siente más cálido aquí dentro. —Ella se estremeció por la fría humedad en sus vaqueros descongelados. Peeta se dio cuenta.

—Tienes que buscar algo de ropa seca. Ambos debemos hacerlo. —La nieve cubría sus vaqueros más allá de las rodillas desde donde había pisoteado a través de los montones de madera—. Puede que haya un poco de ropa en ese cuarto de atrás.

—Voy a echar un vistazo. —Ella agarró la linterna y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Un viento frío sopló. El cuarto helado succionó toda la calidez que había logrado retener en su cuerpo. Vidrios de la ventana rota cubrían el suelo, y la nieve estaba espolvoreada por la pequeña habitación. Los propietarios no iban a estar felices, pero Peeta y ella no tenían otra opción. Era irrumpir a la fuerza o morir. Sabía que sus padres pagarían por los daños. Entonces pensó en su madre y en lo preocupada que debía estar y en lo más preocupada que estaría cuando no se presentaran. Katniss nunca le dio el número de teléfono de Peeta a su madre, así que tampoco podría tratar de ponerse en contacto con él.

Abrió el cajón superior de la cómoda para encontrar diversos artículos como gafas de sol, binoculares, y un libro sobre la pesca. El siguiente cajón contenía un par de camisetas, algunos calcetines y un par de bóxer muy grandes. Pero el último cajón contenía la carga de la madre. Tomó un par de artículos y los llevó a la sala donde Peeta estaba sentado junto al fuego con el abrigo abierto.

—Encontré unos pantalones de pijama y un par de pantalones de chándal, junto con un par de camisas y lo que parecen ser calcetines de caza. Creo que nuestro anfitrión está dentro de las cosas de caza.

—Y también de pesca. —Peeta levantó los pantalones de pijama con dibujos de diferentes tipos de peces—. Esperemos que estos fueran un regalo de broma de Navidad y no los verdaderos gustos de ropa de este chico.

—Voy a tomar los pantalones de chándal. —Katniss los tomó de la pila de ropa antes de que Peeta pudiera hacerlo.

—Está bien. Soy piscis. Voy a hacer a los peces de franela sentirse orgullosos. —Los levantó, admirando los diferentes tipos de peces.

—La habitación es un desastre con los cristales rotos y la nieve. Me pregunto si deberíamos tratar de limpiarla y de bloquear la ventana. Tal vez podríamos empujar la cómoda delante de ella para mantener algo de nieve fuera.

—Iré a hacerlo. —Lanzó los pantalones de pescados silvestres en la mesa de café.

—Te ayudaré. —Se sorbió la nariz goteante.

—¿Por qué no te cambias mientras me ocupo de ello? No me importa hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Katniss deseó ser de más ayuda. Hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era apilar la madera. Peeta desapareció y ella se quitó con cuidado los zapatos congelados, dejándolos en la puerta. Sus pies estaban tan fríos y tiesos que dolían. Se bajó los vaqueros por los muslos. Su piel se sentía profundamente congelada en sus huesos. Necesitaría una ducha caliente o un jacuzzi para calentarla. Lo que no daría por una bebida caliente. Se puso los pantalones de chándal. La tela suave y fría se deslizó por sus piernas. Incluso aunque su altura estaba por encima del promedio, los pantalones eran demasiado largos. Tiró del cordón, lo ató de forma ajustada, y luego enrolló la parte de la cintura varias veces.

Katniss se sentó en la repisa de la chimenea y se cubrió los pies helados con los calcetines gruesos. _Mejor_. Se quitó el abrigo para que el calor de la chimenea pudiera calentarla más rápido, acercó una silla y colgó sus jeans sobre ella para que se secaran. Katniss se rió de sí misma porque había visto que la gente hacía exactamente lo mismo en las películas.

—¿Estás presentable? —dijo Peeta desde la esquina.

Ella sonrió.

—La costa está despejada. No verás la luna esta noche.

—Maldita sea, me encanta la luna llena. —Emergió de la esquina con los brazos llenos de mantas.

¿Él estaba coqueteando? O quizás tenía hipotermia y estaba delirando.

—Pensé que deberíamos sacar lo que necesitáramos del dormitorio antes de que la nieve llenara la habitación. Traje las mantas y las almohadas de la cama.

—Buena idea. Voy a revisar el baño por algo útil mientras te cambias. —Ella tomó la linterna y lo dejó sólo.

El baño era una pequeña habitación con una regadera, un lavabo y un inodoro. Intentó abrir el agua pero no funcionó. No era ninguna sorpresa. Los propietarios habían cerrado el agua para evitar que las tuberías se congelaran. Se abrazó a sí misma en la pequeña y fría habitación. El gabinete de las medicinas contenía lo usual; jabón, repuestos para navajas de afeitar, analgésicos, curitas, ¡una botella de viagra! Puso la botella en la parte de atrás, con la certeza de que no necesitarían ninguna de esas pequeñas pastillas. Debajo del lavabo encontró más papel higiénico, toallas de papel, un bote de limpiador y un destapador de inodoro. El cajón estaba mucho mejor. Encontró una caja de pañuelos y un cirio. Tomó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Desde que llegaron se había estado limpiando la nariz con la manga cuando Peeta no estaba viendo.

Recogió su pequeño botín, a punto de preguntarle a Peeta si estaba listo. Tan pronto como estuvo parada en el pequeño vestíbulo, el aire frío sopló por debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Retrocedió y agarró la alfombra del baño, la dobló y la empujó contra la pared del dormitorio. Eso debería ayudar a impedir la entrada del frío.

—Listo o no, aquí voy —le dijo a Peeta. Secretamente esperaba que él no estuviera listo.

Con un rostro como el suyo, su cuerpo también prometía tener un malditamente buen aspecto. Dio un paso alrededor de la esquina, para su decepción, él estaba completamente vestido.

—No te ves muy bien. —Ella se rió disimuladamente de Peeta modelando los pantalones de pijama amarillos con peces verdes. El hecho era que se veía muy bien, incluso con el pelo despeinado por haber usado un sombrero. Llevaba una camiseta gris que se le ajustaba tan bien que ella se mordió el labio inferior. O bien lo trabajaba mucho o naturalmente tenía un cuerpo asombroso.

—No cualquier hombre puede lucir unos pantalones como estos. —Posó, ofreciendo su mejor pose de Blue Steel.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, definitivamente no cualquiera puede. —Se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba tendida sobre una silla junto a la de ella y pensó que se veían como un conjunto combinado. Una pareja. _Lo que no eran_. Él estaba comprometido y ella solo era una extraña a la que se había ofrecido a llevar.

—Encontré una vela. —La puso sobre la mesa de café y se unió a Peeta al lado de la chimenea encendida.

Finalmente, la habitación comenzó a calentarse. Katniss se puso frente al fuego, dejando que el calor penetrara sus piernas. Todavía se sentían como mármol frío. Al cabo de un minuto se dio la vuelta para calentarse la espalda, Peeta tomó el atizador para ajustar la leña. Notó una mancha roja en su muñeca.

—¿Estás sangrando?

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Se detuvo, mirando hacia sus brazos, pero no giró sus manos.

—Tu muñeca. Aquí, déjame ver. —Katniss alcanzó su mano derecha. Quitó el atizador de su agarre, lo puso sobre la anudada alfombra y examinó su muñeca. Su mano era grande y todavía estaba fría al tacto—. Oh, Dios mío. Te cortaste.

—¿Lo hice? —Se inclinó para echar un vistazo a la sangre seca sobre uno de los lados de su muñeca, pero la dejó sostener su mano—. Mira eso. Desde antes me di cuenta de que mi muñeca dolía, pero no até cabos. Debió haber ocurrido cuando me arrastré por la ventana. Katniss tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Necesitamos limpiar eso. Deberías recibir una vacuna contra el tétanos. Siéntate para que pueda verlo más de cerca.

_**Aunque no me gustaría estar atrapada en medio de una tormenta de nieve, creo que si Peeta estuviera ahí no tendría mucho de que quejarme...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Quieres dormir conmigo?

Capítulo 7

—Creo que voy a tener algunos problemas al conseguir esa vacuna del tétano pronto, en cualquier momento. —Peeta se sentó cerca de Katniss en la cálida chimenea y sus piernas rozaron las de ella. Se dio cuenta de que ella no se apartó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, examinando la muñeca de él. El corte no parecía demasiado, pero una chica guapa querría preocuparse por él, sin duda él no se quejaría. Después del susto de la camioneta casi deslizándose al río y tras eso Katniss cayendo el agua helada, casi había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Ser cuidado era un agradable cambio de tranquilidad.

—No puedo decir si hay algo de cristal dentro. Necesitamos algo de agua para limpiar la sangre.

—Si quieres agua, tendremos que derretir algo, ya que, de cualquier manera, necesitamos algo que hacer para beber.

—¡Oh, espera! Tengo una botella de agua en la mochila. ¿Ahora, no estás contento de que la trajera? —Katniss brincó para ir a buscar el agua.

Él contuvo la sonrisa, entretenido por como de intensa se encontraba ella por un pequeño rasguño.

—Muy bien.

Ella regresó con la botella de agua.

—No seré capaz de ver nada si hacemos esto sobre el lavabo, y en realidad no quiero derramar el agua en el suelo. Déjame agarrar una toalla. Él observó mientras ella desaparecía en el cuarto de baño y después en la cocina, hurgando en un par de cajones antes de volver.

—Bien, listo. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí en la mesa de café y así puedo ver en la luz de la chimenea?

—Como usted diga, doctora. —Peeta se movió a la mesa de café mientras Katniss situaba los utensilios entre ambos.

—Más tarde me lo agradecerás. No quiero que termines con tétanos o sepsis.

Él contuvo la risa por la extrema preocupación de ella.

—No, señora, no.

Katniss dirigió la mano sobre el cuenco y destapó la botella. Levantó una ceja.

—Sé que te estás riendo de mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, intentando ser serio.

—No, no lo sientes. —Ella contuvo una sonrisa y él vio la risa en sus ojos.

Peeta sintió un golpe en el corazón que no había sentido jamás con Delly. Romper su compromiso definitivamente fue el movimiento correcto.

Katniss vertió el agua sobre su muñeca y dio ligeros toques en el corte con un pañuelo húmedo. Después se puso un poco de jabón en la mano y suavemente masajeó el área de la muñeca, cuidadosamente frotando la tela sobre el corte. El escozor casi le hizo encogerse de dolor, pero se negó a permitir que Katniss pensara que era menos que invencible.

Mientras se concentraba, su oscuro pelo cubrió hacia adelante como una sedosa cortina que él quería tocar. Ella mantuvo su mano cautiva con sus delicados dedos, y él se encontró a sí mismo respirando con más pesadez que lo normal. Ella aplicó más agua fría para limpiar el jabón, después lo secó con una toalla de cocina blanca y situó una tirita sobre el corte.

—Ahí. Esto debería hacer el resto, ¿Algunos cortes más de los que quieras hablarme? —Levantó la mirada, aún en modo de doctora.

La luz del fuego bailaba en sus ojos.

—Ninguno que sepa.

—Vamos a ver tu otra mano.

Él lo ofreció sin reservas. La giró y después miró más de cerca sus uñas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Sangre en las uñas?

—¿Hay? —Apartó la mano. Con bastante seguridad, descubrió la sangre seca bajo las uñas—. Me pregunto cómo llego eso ahí.

Katniss lo examinó con renovado interés, revisando cada una de sus manos, luego estudiándose el cuello y la cara.

—Gira la cabeza en la otra dirección —instruccionó ella.

Él obedeció.

—Tienes un corte en la mejilla, cerca de la raíz del pelo. Has sido rasguñado. —La voz de ella sonaba cerca de su oreja, dándole un inesperado estremecimiento por la espalda. Ella cogió la bayeta y la botella de agua—. Acércate más para que así pueda verlo mejor.

—Como que primero aterrizó la cara cuando subí por la ventana. —Se movió con lentitud e inclinó la cabeza más cerca de Katniss—. Esto da un completo significado nuevo a girar la otra mejilla.

Katniss se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para examinar el corte. Se pasó el pelo sobre el hombro y dio unos golpes a la herida con el húmedo trapo. Su respiración le calentó la mejilla. Con el dedo, ella apartó el pelo de él de la herida. Su toque agradaba.

—No se ve mal. —Dio al corte un último toquecito y él se encogió accidentalmente—. Vamos, eso no podía haber dolido —dijo ella.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico sensible. —Con las cabezas juntas, él le sostuvo la mirada y notó las brillantes motas en sus ojos. Unos pocos segundos después, ella apartó la mirada. Un sonrosado sonrojo coloreó su rostro.

—Sólo intenta no tocarlo más. —Dudó antes de reunir las cosas y retirarse a la cocina.

—Lo que usted diga, jefa —dijo él tras ella. Si tenía que estar atrapado, esto no era la mitad de malo.

—Voy a revisar los armarios para ver si hay algo para comer —dijo Katniss desde la cocina.

—Adelante. ¿Ves algunas ollas o sartenes que pueda usar para derretir la nieve? _Alguien _gastó nuestra única buena agua para beber. —Levantó una ceja acusatoria hacia ella.

Katniss sacó la lengua y golpeó un par de ollas del mostrador. Peeta se puso de pie y se deslizó las botas húmedas.

—Gracias —ofreció él mientras pasaba, en un humor mejor que el que había tenido todo el día, y recogió las ollas.

En el momento que él volvió con las ollas de nieve, una vela iluminaba el mostrador, y Katniss extendió una variedad de latas y tarros. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Peeta se quitó las botas, puso las ollas cerca del fuego y añadió más leña a las llamas.

—Bueno, las opciones no son geniales, pero considerando la situación, creo que sobreviviremos —dijo Katniss.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Puso el abrigo en la silla y se unió a ella.

—Varias latas de judías horneadas, una lata de atún, dos latas de sopa de tomate.

—¿Palomitas con crema? —Peeta señaló a la lata con disgusto—. Preferiría pasar hambre a comer ese pringue.

—Sin bromear. Se vuelve peor. Sopa de guisantes. —Arrugó la cara mientras sostenía la lata—. La buena noticia es que tenemos gelatina de uvas, galletas saladas, mezcla de tortitas y lo último pero no final, estofado de carne, para no ser confundido con la enlatada comida canina.

Él cogió las galletas, y como temía, el borde había sido masticado. Se lo entregó a Katniss.

—Podrías querer pasar de las galletas saladas.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Y quería poner atún sobre ellas!

—Aún puedes, pero podrías tener unos pocos desechos de ratón en el camino. —Los ondeó más cerca.

Katniss chillo y se apartó.

—¡Saca eso de aquí!

—Podemos usar las galletas para atrapar a los ratones y cocinarlos en el fuego.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Para de hablar. Eso es tan desagradable. Mejor que no haya ratones aquí.

—¿O qué? —Se rió él.

—O estaré fuera de esa puerta y regresaré a tu camioneta.

—No avanzarás diez metros y estarás de regreso aquí. No te preocupes. Te protegeré si vemos algunos ratones asesinos.

—Claro. —Katniss espió entorno a la cabaña en busca de ratones.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar? Estoy realmente hambriento. Pensé que estaría en casa para ahora disfrutar de un gran plato de espaguetis y pan de ajo. —La madre de Peeta siempre cocinaba espaguetis su primera noche en casa tras la universidad. Odiaba perdérselo.

—Eso suena delicioso. No sé qué se supone que va a haber esta noche, pero estoy segura de que habría sido un mejor despliegue que esto. ¿Crees que nuestros padres están realmente preocupados por nosotros? —Cogió el atún.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que hasta ahora tu madre llamó a las autoridades para reportarnos como desaparecidos. —Sé preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que sus padres comenzaran a preocuparse.

—Mi madre debe estar enloquecida. Me siento algo mal por gritarle antes. No quería pasar las Navidades con ella y el _No Novio. _—Rodó la fina lata sobre el mostrador.

—Parece que tu deseo podría hacerse realidad. —Y también el suyo. Había estado temiendo ver a Delly y romperle el corazón. No era una chica horrible, pero tampoco era la mejor chica.

—¿No crees que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de Navidad? —preguntó Katniss.

Él no estaba seguro de si ella estaba aliviada o no.

—Difícil de decir. El hombre en la gasolinera dijo que la tormenta se supone que se propagaría durante toda la noche, y cuando la nieve termine, el viento se levantara. Creo que vamos a quedarnos aquí durante un día al menos, tal vez dos. También podríamos establecer un campamento y quedarnos aquí. Entonces en el proceso de establecernos aquí_, _estoy pensando en una lata de carne asada que sabría genial justo ahora. —Agarró la lata de carne asada, la lanzó al aire y la atrapó.

Katniss sonrió.

—Está bien. Y podemos cortar en rebanadas algo del amargo pan pastoso que traje. —Sacó una de las barras de la funda de papel y lo revisó por encima—. Está un poco duro, pero al menos está seco.

—El pan duro es mejor que no tener pan —dijo él.

Trabajaron lado a lado preparando la cena. En breve, una sartén cubierta descansaba al borde del fuego. El aroma de la carne asada pronto llenó el aire. El estómago de Peeta gruñó. Katniss añadió algunas amargas rebanadas de pan pastoso envueltas en papel de aluminio y las situó en los bordes de las llamas donde se calentarían, pero no arderían. Unos pocos minutos después se acurrucaron ante el fuego, cada uno con un humeante bol de estofado y pan caliente.

—No es la mitad de malo. —Katniss metió el pan en el estofado y dio un mordisco sin derramar una gota.

Al exterior el viento aullaba, recordando a Peeta cómo de afortunados fueron al encontrar la cabaña.

—Estar hambriento definitivamente ayuda al sabor.

Otra ráfaga golpeó contra las ventanas. El frío aire se filtró, previniendo a la cabaña de mantener el calor a excepción del área cerca de la chimenea.

—Escucha ese viento. Estoy contenta de que ya no estemos ahí fuera. —Katniss miró fuera de la ventana, fascinada por la nieve turbulenta pasar—. A propósito, gracias por mantenernos a salvo aquí dentro. No puedo imaginar estar atascada sola en la tormenta. —Descansó sus profundos ojos grises en él.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Casi te dio hipotermia. Si hubiese bajado la velocidad o parado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, esto nunca habría ocurrido.

Peeta enterró otra cucharada de estofado en la boca para evitar admitir que el mismo se había asustado muchísimo. Hubo momentos en los que no estaba seguro de si la había metido dentro y calentado lo bastante rápido. Sabía cómo de peligroso era estar fuera en los elementos. No tenía derecho a sentirse protector de Katniss, pero no podía evitar más el sentirse atraído por ella.

—En realidad es muy divertido. Quiero decir, ahora que sé que ambos estamos bien —dijo Katniss—. Además, si no puedo tener mi tradicional cena familiar de Navidad en casa en Madison, esta es una alternativa mucho mejor que a la que iba a ir. Sólo me siento mal porque no llegaras a casa para ver a tu familia y a tu prometida. Eso tiene que ser una lástima. Realmente deber ser difícil estar lejos de ella.

_No tanto como piensas_.

—No, está bien. ¿Quieres algo de agua? —dijo él para cambiar de tema.

—Claro. —Ella le pasó el vaso y él lo llenó. Trasladaron el agua derretida de la olla, y después añadieron más nieve a la olla, así que siempre tendrían más agua.

Katniss puso el estofado a un lado y buscó su bolso.

—Lo único por lo que me siento mal es por mi madre. Debe estar volviéndose loca. Revisó el teléfono—. Sin señal. —Lo dejó caer en la mochila.

—Lo sé. Es un momento horrible para desaparecer, justo antes de Navidad. ¿Alguien más al que necesites contactar?

—No, en realidad no. Mi padre está ocupado con su nueva amante.

—¿No hay un novio al que necesites llamar? —Intentó decirlo como si fuera una idea tardía y no una pregunta directa que había estado teniendo ganas de preguntar.

Ella cogió el bol.

—Ni de cerca.

Peeta se iluminó.

—¿En serio? Había pensado que una chica como tú tendría a todo tipo de chicos alrededor.

La frente de Katniss se arrugó.

—¿A qué te refieres con una chica como yo?

—Ya sabes divertida, extrovertida, y guapa. —Katniss se sonrojó, y él sonrió al ver cómo de dulce y despistada se parecía sobre sí misma.

—No sé qué Kool-Aid has estado bebiendo, pero no voy a quejarme. —Dio otro mordisco.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no tienes un novio?

Mojó el pan en el bol.

—Primero de todo, no estoy buscando un novio. En realidad quiero hacerlo bien en la universidad y tener un novio sería una distracción. Además, imagino que si se supone que ocurriese, ocurrirá. —Estiró sus largas piernas—. Y segundo, la mayoría de los chicos en la universidad son idiotas. —Lo miró con una sonrisa impasiva.

—¿Oh, en serio?

—Eso no es verdad. Hay muchos chicos agradables, pero los únicos mayormente lo que quieren hacer es salir, emborracharse, y acostarse con alguna chica al azar. Así no soy yo. Hubo un chico en clase que realmente me gusto. Pensé que yo a él también, pero entonces se acostó con mi compañera de cuarto.

Katniss se merecía algo mejor que esos estúpidos de primer año.

—Ouch. Eso apesta. Me temo que eso es el primer año para ti. Todos entran en la universidad y quieren hacer todo lo que nunca consiguieron en casa. Yo pasé la mayor parte de mi primer semestre borracho.

—Ah, eres un chico fiestero.

Él leyó la decisión en su rostro.

—Ya no. —Se rió—. Pagué mis cuotas en grandes ocasiones. Después de casi suspender dos de las clases, decidí limpiar mi acto o ser enviado a casa, lo cual era la última cosa que quería.

—Debes haber sido popular con las chicas. —Ella rozó su bol limpio y lo puso a un lado.

—No, no lo era. —Se rió—. Fui el perfecto novio de Delly. Me dediqué desde cada jueves a domingo, pero nunca la engañé. Jamás.

—Debes amarla tanto para querer casarte así de joven.

En realidad él no quería hablar sobre su desafortunada relación. Las cosas habían estado acabadas durante mucho tiempo, pero Delly no le dejaría marchar.

—Esa es una historia completamente distinta por la que no quiero ir esta noche. —Delly había cambiado. Mucho. Manipulaba a las personas para conseguir lo que quería en la vida. Él no podía estar con una chica así.

—Oh. Está bien —dijo ella, sonando reprendida, y él se sintió un poco mal. Ella no sabía sobre sus problemas con Delly.

Aún necesitaba averiguar cómo conseguir que Delly entendiera que ellos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se casarían.

Katniss bostezó y se cubrió la boca. El largo día finalmente había acabado con ella.

—Lo siento. El fuego debe estar volviéndome somnolienta.

—Eso o el hecho de que tuvieses una experiencia cercana a la muerte, caído al río, y caminado dos millas en una tormenta. —Probó Peeta y después sonrió en la más dulce de las formas que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

Delly era una chica afortunada. Katniss deseó tener una oportunidad con Peeta. Al instante se reprendió. ¿No era algún tipo de pecado el codiciar el novio de alguien más?

—De cualquier manera, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Peeta observó el reloj.

—Un cuarto para las doce. Oficialmente es el veinticuatro de Diciembre, Nochebuena.

—Es tarde. No es de extrañar que esté cansada. —Miró alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose cómo iban a arreglárselas para conseguir dormir. Sin duda no podían usar los dormitorios con las ventanas abiertas. Peeta debió haber leído sus pensamientos o al menos notado la incertidumbre en su rostro.

—Vamos a sacar la mesa de café del camino. Puedes dormir en el sofá y yo me pondré en el suelo.

Katniss sabía que debería ofrecerle el sofá, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y dormir en el frío suelo sonaba horrible.

—¿Estás seguro? Me siento terrible haciéndote dormir en el suelo. —Pero el sofá no aguantaría a dos personas a menos que se pusieran juntos como el regaliz rojo.

—Está bien. A menos… —Miró el sofá marrón con el tapizado estampado de hojas. Levantó el cojín central—… ¡es un sofá cama! —Quitó los otros cojines para revelar un mango y el colchón escondido dentro. Se giró hacia Katniss con una sonrisa malvada y preguntó—: ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

_**Insisto, si Peeta está conmigo, no me importa estar atrapada en una tormenta y menos si quiere dormir conmigo! Ok, después de mi momento fangirl... estos dos se están acercando... a ver que tanto más se acercan durante la noche, ya saben, en las noches siempre hace más frío...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Querida, estoy en casa!

Capítulo 8

Por un segundo, Katniss pensó que le estaba hablando a alguien más, pero luego vio el diabólico brillo en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que la estaba provocando de nuevo. No podía imaginar dormir bien a un lado de Peeta con su hermosa cara y sus sexys ojos azules. Pero no podía pedirle que durmiera en el suelo cuando estaba disponible una confortable cama. Era estúpido. ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías —contestó.

Peeta sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Los deseos de navidad se vuelven realidad.

Él estaba tan contento por el acuerdo para dormir. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quieres echarme una mano para mover la mesa del centro y después sacar a este chico grande.

Después de mover la mesa, no podía ignorar más la urgencia de ir al baño. Se puso el abrigo.

—Voy afuera a traer más leña.

Peeta vio la pila de troncos de buen tamaño. La esquina de su boca se elevó con su familiar sonrisa de superioridad.

—Me estaba preguntando cuanto más ibas a poder aguantar. Si vas al lado derecho de la casa, el viento mantiene los montones de nieve al mínimo.

Katniss sintió su cara tornarse roja.

—Gracias. —Rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió por la puerta.

—Una cosa más.

—¿Si? —miró hacia atrás, esperando poder escapar.

—Cuídate de no llenarte de nieve amarilla.

Puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó solo con su risa.

Afuera, la tormenta se hacía más fuerte. Deseaba tener una televisión o internet para poder ver el radar y saber que tan pronto terminaría. El viento azotaba a la derecha a través de sus pantalones.

Peeta tenía razón. Si se quedaba cerca al lado de la cabaña, había muchísima menos nieve. Rodeó la esquina y miró alrededor buscando algunos ojos fisgones. _Duh. _No había nadie más aquí, en el medio de la nada, para verla ir al baño.

Agarro la pretina y la bajó, los pantalones y sus pantis en un solo y rápido jalón. Se puso en cuclillas, trato de relajarse y hacer pipí, pero el aire gélido soplaba sobre sus partes privadas, una sensación que seguramente nunca había experimentado antes. El aire se sentía tan frío que se preguntó si su pipí se había congelado antes de que tocara la nieve. Vio el bosque que estaba alrededor. ¿Qué tipo de animales salvajes había ahí fuera? ¿Venados? ¿Osos? ¿Coyotes? Trató de apurarse y regresar dentro antes de que alguna grande y furiosa criatura la atacara.

De regreso en la cabaña, Katniss quitó la nieve que cubría sus botas.

—¡Santo Dios!, está frio allá afuera.

Peeta estaba de pie a un lado del sofá que había preparado con cobijas y almohadas del cuarto y tiró las almohadas de un lado del sofá. La escena parecía salida de una película de romance cursi.

—Está bien, ¿esto es raro? ¿Cierto? —preguntó.

—Digamos que un poco. —Ella dejó su abrigo en la silla y se frotó las manos frías cerca del fuego.

—Caminaré afuera por un minuto. Volveré pronto. —Él se deslizó dentro de su abrigo.

Peeta desapareció, dándole a Katniss un minuto para adaptarse. Solo había una cama. Se sentó en un lado y tocó la suavidad del material de la cobija. Reprimió una sonrisa. Iba a dormir en una cama con Peeta. Su compañera de cuarto, Annie, iba amar esto. Se metió dentro y tiró de las mantas sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no acapararlas. Una barra de metal cruzaba en el medio de su espalda, recordándole que era una cama desplegable barata.

Peeta apareció y sacudió fuera la nieve que estaba sobre su abrigo.

—Querida, estoy en casa.

Katniss escondió su sonrisa.

—¡Llegas tarde! —respondió.

Peeta puso más leña en el fuego y una gran reja de protección frente a la chimenea.

—Supongo que no necesitamos quemar el lugar.

Peeta se sentó en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda. Katniss se mordió por dentro el labio. Abrió las mantas y se metió a un lado de ella.

Katniss se acostó con los brazos a su costado, tratando de no respirar muy fuerte. Sintió que Peeta la miraba. Giró su cabeza. Su hermosa cara estaba a solo sesenta centímetros de ella.

—¿Lo estas llevando bien? —preguntó Peeta con sinceridad en la voz.

—Estoy bien. —Ella sonrió y se relajó, moviéndose para estar cómoda en el delgado colchón.

—Bien. —Él giró la cabeza hacia el techo.

Katniss miró hacia arriba y notó, por primera vez, una lámpara de araña hecha con el asta de un ciervo. Se acostaron en silencio, mirando hacia el fuego que danzaba en el techo.

—¿Delly se volverá loca porque dormiste con alguien más? ¿Incluso si solo estamos durmiendo?

—Delly no se volverá loca. Perderá los estribos.

_Mierda_.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. Delly es la más grande reina del drama. Se vuelve loca cuando se rompe una uña o cuando está lloviendo. Siempre pierde el control.

—Oh. —Katniss no podía imaginar porque estaba con una chica así.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por Delly. Lo tengo bajo control. O al menos lo tendré pronto.

Ella se preguntó que significaba eso. ¿Tendrían una gran pelea? ¿La llenaría con besos para disculparse? ¿Le haría un berrinche? Katniss se dio cuenta que finalmente había descubierto una característica que no le gustaba de Peeta, estar con una chica que no era buena para él.

Otro minuto pasó antes de que Peeta hablara.

—¿Solo soy yo o nuestros pies están más alto que nuestras cabezas? Es como si me acostara sobre una pendiente. Creo que tendré dolor de cabeza por toda la sangre que se irá a mi cerebro.

Katniss rió.

—Yo también lo noté.

Se miraron uno al otro a través de las almohadas.

—¿Quieres cambiar al otro lado?—Preguntó, como un niño pequeño dentro de una aventura.

—Sí.

Salieron de la cama, tiraron las almohadas al suelo. Juntos quitaron las sabanas y las mantas poniéndolas abajo y escondiéndolas en el borde del sofá. Regresaron las almohadas poniéndolas al pie de la cama. Sus cabezas estaban más cerca del fuego en lugar de sus pies.

—Me siento como en una fiesta de pijamas. —Katniss esponjó su almohada y puso la cabeza en ella.

Peeta se giró un par de veces, la cama rechinaba con cada movimiento y se acomodó frente a ella.

—Esta es la cama más incómoda en la que he dormido.

—El fuego está calentando. —Katniss se quitó de encima dos cobijas haciéndolas a un lado.

—¡Oye, yo no las quiero!¡Estoy sudando aquí —Empujó las cobijas sobre sus pies.

—Lo siento. —se sentó y se quitó la camisa de franela, quedándose en playera y pantalones.

—Hice el fuego para que durara toda la noche. No me di cuenta que estaba creando un sauna.

Katniss se acostó sobre su estómago, viendo lo que hacía el fuego. Bostezo. Las llamas se levantaban altas. La madera se quemaba con suaves crujidos y un ocasional rugido. La luz parpadeaba en la habitación.

—Está bien. El fuego se ve bien.

Peeta rodó, su codo rozaba el brazo de ella.

—Ese es un muy buen fuego.

Sonrió.

—El mejor que he visto.

—Te apuesto que no has visto muchos.

—Nop. —Al minuto, su sueño creció más.

—¿Sabes?, esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo. —Peeta sonó relajado y feliz.

Sus ojos se cerraron. —Umm hmm.

—Creo que estas a punto de quedarte dormida. —Katniss escuchó un poco de diversión en su voz.

—Umm hmm.

Peeta despertó la siguiente mañana con el trasero frio, pero el pecho tibio. Se acercó hacia la fuente de calor. Su cara rozó la cabeza con suave pelo. Abrió los parpados y encontró a Katniss curvada en una bola contra su pecho. Él sonrió.

Todas las cobijas fueron empujadas hacia el pie de la cama y, salvo unas pocas brasas, el fuego estaba apagado. Resistió la urgencia de acercarse a esa pequeña bola de calor. En lugar de eso, se movió tan suavemente cómo fue posible de la cama para hacer el fuego. La cama rechinó audiblemente, pero Katniss no movió un musculo. _Más sueño pesado que el de uno. _

El suelo se sentía frio como una cámara frigorífica y su aliento se volvía humo blanco en el aire frio. Una mirada a la ventana reveló que la fuerza de la tormenta continuaba azotando. Quitó la reja de protección y puso más leña en la fogata. Salieron chispas mientras la madera ardía.

Se arrastró de regreso a la chirriante cama y jalo las cobijas. Las extendió sobre Katniss primero, doblándolas cerca de su cara, la cual no podía ver porque su pelo la cubría como si fuera el Tío Cosa. Se extendió en su lado de la cama y se cubrió. El cuarto estaba congelado. Miro a Katniss, un lio caliente, profundamente dormida. Cedió a su deseo de calidez y se movió cerca de ella. Como si fuera una señal, ella se acurruco más cerca como si fuera un pequeño gatito. Peeta sonrió aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo. Abrigó con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo tibio y volvió a dormirse.

Un par de horas después, se despertó con un cuarto más cálido, un enredo de sabanas y Katniss extendida a lo largo de la cama. Su cuerpo estirado con uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza y su codo en la cara de él. Ella había arrojado su otro brazo y colgaba de la cama. Con una pierna descansando encima de él.

Ella empezó hacer pequeños ruidos, como si estuviera comiendo. Peeta contuvo la risa. Paso su mano sobre su cara, apartándole el pelo. ¿Así que esta es la forma en la que despierta la hermosa Katniss por la mañana, como un descuidado y ruidoso holgazán? ¿Echaría un gas?, pero comenzó a canturrear. Esta vez sí soltó la carcajada.

Katniss se quedó quieta pero él sabía que estaba despierta. Giró la cabeza, solo para encontrar su cara a unas cuantas pulgadas. Sus ojos abiertos. Se apartó y regresó a su lado de la cama.

—Alguien es una acaparadora de camas —bromeó.

—¿Qué? No, no lo soy. —Gruñó en voz baja y gutural.

—¡Si lo eres!, incluso no tenía espacio para darme la vuelta.

Ella trató de salir de la cama, pero sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las sabanas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ofreció.

Ella lo ignoró y pateó las sabanas a un lado.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama. Literalmente.

Lo miró con ojos de puñales y pateó las cobijas lejos. Con los ojos medio abiertos, caminaba a tropiezos hacia el baño. Escuchó que ella murmuró, mierda. Reapareció un segundo después y jaló dos cobijas de la pila en el suelo. Las enrolló sobre sus hombros y fue hacia la puerta. Se puso las botas y sacó dos pañuelos desechables de la caja mientras salía por la puerta principal. La dulce y educada Katniss, no era una persona de la mañana. Peeta se giró de espaldas y se rió.

Mientras ella estaba afuera, puso el último tronco en el fuego y puso una jarra con agua para calentar. Con suerte habría un poco de café en algunas de las alacenas. Cuando regreso, estaba buscando en las alacenas.

—Mira lo que encontré. —Mostró un tarro casi vacío de café instantáneo.

Katniss se estremeció.

—Caray, esta helado afuera. —Empezó a sacarse las botas.

—Siempre y cuando estés lista para salir, ¿te importaría traer otra jarra de nieve?

Ella le disparó con los ojos.

—Tú eres quien trae las botas puestas, tiene más sentido. —Le otorgó una radiante sonrisa y puso una jarra vacía en sus manos—. Gracias, eres la mejor.

Jaló las cobijas más cerca, gruñendo y salió al congelador, regresando en unos segundos con una jarra llena de nieve. Se quitó las botas y llevó la nieve directo a la chimenea y la puso cerca para que se derritiera. Se acurrucó en las cobijas y se sentó cerca del fuego.

—Cuidado, no te acerques tanto. Odiaría verte arder en llamas.

—¿Siempre estás tan alegre por las mañanas? —preguntó ella en tono irritado.

—No. Solo cuando estoy aprisionado por la nieve en una cabaña con una chica desconocida que ronca.

Su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no ronco!

Él se encogió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo lo digo. —Amó su mirada de horror.

Katniss miró hacia el fuego, su pelo era una maraña y su maquillaje debajo de los ojos estaba corrido. Murmuró tan bajo, que casi no la escuchó.

—Yo no ronco.

Le dio la espalda y se echó a reír, luego cogió un par de tazas de café y una jarra de metal estilo campamento.

—Te apuesto a que te sentirás más humana con un poco de cafeína en tu sistema.

_**Aquí la primera noche en la cabaña y la primer mañana. Como vieron, no paso nada, pero vamos, no hay mucho que hacer, algo tienen que hacer para entretenerse no?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	10. Vamos a salir de aquí!

Capítulo 9

Diez minutos más tarde, sostenían humeantes tazas de mediocre café mientras el viento silbaba a través de las pequeñas grietas en los marcos de las ventanas.

—No es un Starbucks, pero seguro que el truco funciona —dijo Peeta.

Katniss sorbió el brebaje y observó a Peeta. Un rastro de barba ensombrecía su rostro y le hacía verse incluso mejor, si eso era posible. Su pelo se estiraba al azar en un tipo de forma sexy. Sus expresivos ojos azules estaban llenos de humor, especialmente cuando bromeaba con ella. Sonrió mucho y estaba metiéndose bajo su piel. ¿Sabía él el efecto que tenía en las chicas? ¿En ella?

La nieve se recolectaba en las esquinas de todas las ventanas, como en los espectáculos de Navidad que solía ver como una niña.

—No creo que la tormenta vaya a parar pronto. Parece que va a nevar sobre toda la cabaña. Ojala pudiese enviar un mensaje a mi madre. No quiero preocuparla cuando estamos completamente bien.

—Por ahora, mis padres estarán definitivamente preocupados. Odio hacerles esto. Me pregunto si el arado ha estado en la carretera. Si es así, tal vez el conductor vio mi camioneta y lo reportará.

—Eso espero. —Observó la nieve acumularse en las esquinas de la ventana.

—En el lado brillante, pienso en como de felices estarán cuando salgamos de aquí —dijo él.

Katniss imaginó a su madre abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la quería. Entonces su madre se disculparía por hacer ir a Katniss al norte para Navidad cuando deberían haberse quedado en casa como era habitual. Katniss imaginó un fresco comienzo con su madre.

Peeta vació la taza de café y puso la jarra en el fregadero.

—Creo que saldré y cogeré más leña. —Cogió las botas de donde ella las lanzó. Se las puso, junto con el abrigo y el gorro—. Regreso en un rato.

Él destelló esa mirada sexy hacia ella cuando salió por la puerta. El corazón de Katniss se saltó un latido, y después se reprochó a sí misma.

_Para de qué te guste el hombre de otra chica. No está bien. _

Se revisó los vaqueros para encontrar que los tenía un poco arrugados, pero totalmente secos. Rápidamente, antes de que Peeta regresara, se deslizó fuera de los transpirados de doble tamaño y dentro de sus pantalones. La abrazaron con fuerza y se sintió mucho mejor. Normal. Recuperó el bolso y rebuscó alrededor por la mochila de maquillaje. Primero localizando el teléfono, jugó un largo trago y buscó una señal. Mierda. No solo no había señal, sino que la batería estaba muerta.

Eso era estúpido. Debería haberlo apagado. Lo empujó de nuevo a la mochila y sacó el maquillaje. Miró en el espejo compacto para descubrir las manchas de mascara bajo ambos ojos.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Se lamió un dedo y lo frotó debajo de cada ojo. Mejor, pero necesitaba un paño. Fue a buscar uno en el pequeño cuarto de baño, y captó un destello de sí misma en el oscuro espejo y gimió. Su pelo se estiraba por todos lados. Había pensado que el pelo de Peeta parecía gracioso. No se preguntó porque Peeta seguía riéndose de ella. Aquí estaba ella pensando en cómo de caliente se veía él, y él debió haber estado mirándola pensando que ruina de tren.

Se lavó la cara y se ahondó el pelo. Un par de minutos más tarde, después de que se hubiera lavado los dientes y escupido el agua, aplicó algo de máscara y un rápido movimiento de colorete. Peeta llegó con una carga de leña. Repitieron el patrón de ayer donde ella amontonaba mientras que él entraba y salía. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, ella juraba que la temperatura de la cabaña caía otros diez grados. Añadió más trozos al fuego.

El desayuno consistió en una aguada sopa de tomate. Ella quiso hacer algo mejor, pero estaba guardando lo último del pan para esa tarde, en caso de que no fueran rescatados. Ante la cantidad de nieve cayendo, Peeta podía tener razón y estarían aquí otro día.

—¿Sin tortitas? —preguntó Peeta, sorbiendo la sopa.

Katniss arrugó la nariz.

—Solo déjame decirte que los ratones dejaron algo pequeñito y especial en la caja.

—Ya veo. Chico, esta sopa es increíble —dijo él.

Ella podría no haberle creído si no fuera por el parpadeo en sus preciosos ojos azules. En su lugar se centró en su sopa.

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos revisar el resto de la cabaña para ver si hay algo más que podamos utilizar —dijo Peeta.

—¿Cómo una pala de nieve escondida?

—Es Navidad. ¿No se supone que los deseos se hacen realidad? —Situó el bol vacío en la mesa de café.

—No lo sé, ¿fuiste un chico bueno o malo? —preguntó ella.

—Permíteme asegurarte que soy un chico muy bueno. —Contoneó las cejas hacia ella en un tipo de forma traviesa.

Katniss supo que se había dirigido justo a esa.

—Apuesto a que lo eres —respondió ella, fingiendo que no le afectaba.

Tras lavar los platos en algo de agua caliente, revisaron los dos armarios del recibidor. El primero contenía toallas, sabanas extra y mantas, y unos pocos juegos. Peeta escarbó en el otro armario.

—¡Este podría ser nuestro día de suerte! —Gritó por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué? —Katniss intentó dar un vistazo más allá de él, pero no podía ver nada más allá de los mangos de escobas y las bolsas de basura.

—Mira. —Él extendió un traje de nieve negro con cinta reflectora estratégicamente situada.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, esto hace de éste nuestro día de suerte?

—Espera… —Alargó el brazo en la parte trasera del armario, agachándose para coger algo del suelo. No pudo evitar más que notar como los vaqueros le abrazaban el trasero. Peeta se veía tan bien que ella estaba realmente celosa de negarlo. Él se giró y mostró un casco grande.

Ella miró al casco y después a Peeta.

—Lo siento, me perdiste.

—Es un traje de motos de nieve y un casco. Así que, debe de haber una moto de nieve en la caseta de fuera. Podemos salir de aquí y puedo llevarte hasta tu madre y el _No Novio _para la Cena de Nochebuena.

—¿Tú crees?, ¡Eso sería genial! —En cierto modo. Aunque en verdad Katniss quería ver a su madre, le gustaba pasar el rato con Peeta y odiaba ver el fin.

—¿Quieres ver si hay una moto de nieve ahí? —preguntó él.

La entusiasmada mirada en su cara era contagiosa. Sonrió.

—Claro.

En el exterior, lucharon contra el sentido. El viento todavía batía, pero no se parecía a la nueva nieve, más como la nieve de la noche anterior soplando por los alrededores. La puerta del cobertizo estaba cerrada por la nevada. Trabajaron juntos apartando la nieve con las manos, y entonces Peeta usó la bota para limpiar la nieve más cercana al suelo. Katniss deseaba haber llevado el mohoso antiguo traje de moto de nieve. Sus vaqueros ya estaban cubiertos de nieve. La bufanda se le seguía escapando, enviándole un frío extra.

Peeta tiró del mango de la puerta de metal, abriendo la puerta de madera solo un par de centímetros. Katniss cayó de rodillas, Peeta abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que se metieran dentro.

Llevó un momento ajustar la tenue luz. Una pequeña ventana a cada lado del cobertizo permitía la limitada luz.

Se giraron el uno hacia el otro en el mismo momento.

—Ahí está. ¡Lo sabía! —dijo él.

—Oh dios mío, ¿vamos a salir de aquí? —gritó ella ante la visión de la moto de nieve.

Peeta extendió los brazos y, sin pensar, Katniss se metió en ellos, recibiendo el emocionado abrazo de oso. Los fuertes brazos de él la envolvieron, sosteniéndola con fuerza, en el musculoso pecho.

A pesar de que ambos estaban llevando abrigos de inviernos finos, el abrazo parecía demasiado personal, como si debiese tener una relación mucho más cercana con él que el del transporte compartido. Pero a Katniss no le importaba. Él la apretujo, y el lado de la cabeza de ella le golpeó la barbilla. La liberó y ella dio un paso atrás, fingiendo que su contacto no la había afectado.

Él miró más de cerca la gran máquina. El entusiasmo en su voz decayó. Su frente se arrugó.

—Tenemos un problema. No veo ninguna llave.

—Deben estar por aquí en algún lado. —Miró las paredes del cobertizo buscando un clavo en el que podrían estar colgadas. Sin suerte.

Peeta movió algunas tumbonas.

—A veces los dueños de las cabañas esconden las llaves en las cosas en las que no se querría robar. Si el ladrón no puede encontrar las llaves, es mucho más difícil robar algo.

Levantaron juntos los rastrillos, palas y cubos buscando las escurridizas llaves.

—Su plan está funcionando. —No podía creer que se hubiesen acercado tanto para salir de aquí solo al tener que solucionar el misterio de las llaves escondidas.

Peeta apartó una pequeña tumbona del camino. Nada. Katniss intentó mover una maceta grande llena de tierra y una ajada y reseca planta.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —Se sentó de cuclillas a su lado.

—Creo que lo tengo. —Le dio un tirón y se cayó de culo—. Tal vez no. —Se rió.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo. —Peeta agarró el otro lado de la maceta de arcilla y torció con fuerza hasta moverla. Se cayó, golpeándola en la espalda. Sostuvo un pedazo de la maceta en la mano—. Oops.

Rodó al lado de ella sobre el congelado suelo.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

Se levantó sobre los codos.

—Oh, vamos. Un chico fuerte como tú debería ser capaz de levantarse.

—¿Así que es eso? —Se apoyó sobre un codo, su cara a meras pulgadas de distancia. Katniss no se molestó en moverse. Temía respirar. Peeta la miró a los ojos, una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Y de repente, su mirada no era juguetona. Se desplazó hacia algo más. Miró su boca y antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, él bajó la boca hasta la suya.

_**Ya les decía yo que encontrarían en que entretenerse... ahora Kat sólo debe llevarlo de regreso a la cabaña y quitarle la ropa y... quitarse el frío...**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer! Si se portan bien, mañana mismo actualizo (tengo informantes, así que a portarse bien!)**_


	11. Es eso chocolate?

Capítulo 10

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero su respiración se sentía cálida. La besó tentativa y delicadamente, se apartó por un instante, como considerando sus acciones, pero volvió. Sus besos eran suaves, cortos, pausados. Estaba atrapada por los codos, sin querer detenerlo, pero sabiendo que estaba mal. No le importaba. Al menos no en ese momento. Su boca se sentía firme, sexy y ansiosa por más. Un millón de ideas atravesaron su mente como fuegos artificiales. Pero solo una emoción ganó. No quería que esto terminase. No podía decirle que parase. No quería. Era como si él disminuyese una protección de deseo sobre ellos y ella estaba indefensa por sus besos. Y le gustaba. Demasiado.

Él bajó la boca. Ella suspiró cuando el aire frio los separó. Sus profundos ojos azules miraron en las profundidades de los de ella. Reconoció el deseo que se reflejaba en los suyos propios. Pero él no le pertenecía. Pertenecía a Delly. Estaba _comprometido _con Delly. Y él lo vio en el minuto que sus emociones cambiaron del deseo a la culpa, y se apartó.

La lógica regreso.

—Estás comprometido, —acusó ella.

—Lo sé. —Se sentó.

—¿Qué tipo de chico besa a alguien cuando se han conocido en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando está comprometido? —Se sentó y se tocó la boca, con intención de limpiar sus besos, pero en su lugar se tocó los labios como para asegurarse de que realmente lo habían hecho.

—No debería haber hecho eso. No lo pude evitar. —Dejó caer la cabeza.

¿Le escuchó bien?

—¿No pudiste evitarlo? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿La engañas todo el tiempo? Eres… eres… horrible. —Se puso de pie y se alejó de él.

—No, no es eso. Es complicado.

Pensamientos de los comentarios de sus padres colisionaron. Es complicado, había dicho su padre cuando Katniss preguntó si engañó a su madre.

—¿Crees que por decir que tu vida es complicada está bien engañar a tu prometida? Pensé que realmente eras un buen chico. No puedo creer que en verdad estuviera celosa de ella. Ahora lo siento por ella.

Katniss empujó la puerta y dejó a Peeta solo en el cobertizo con la moto de nieve que no podían conducir.

¿Por qué ese divertido y guapísimo chico, quien estaba fuera del mercado, había puesto su mundo patas arriba al besarla? Tomó ventaja de ella, y no tenía derecho. Katniss se merecía lo mejor. Eran las sombras de su vida en familia reproduciéndose de nuevo, solo arrastrándola en ella como un personaje principal. Las personas tenían mal comportamiento y ella estaba atrapada en el medio. Estalló de regreso a la cabaña.

—Ah, mierda. —Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Pero lo sabía. Katniss era tan malditamente guapa, lista y juguetona. Era todo lo que Delly no era. Miró el lugar que ella había dejado. Su bufanda roja yacía toda brillante y alegre en el frio y duro suelo. La levantó hasta su cara. La suave tela se atrapó en su barbilla sin afeitar. El olor de algo afrutado flotó desde la bufanda. Su champú, quizás. Lo inhaló profundamente y después alborotó la prenda en su bolsillo.

Besar a Katniss fue un movimiento estúpido, pero no se arrepentía. Asumió, que había estropeado todo con ella, y tendría que explicar todo el sórdido caos de Delly. Realmente quería poner toda esa pesadilla detrás de sí. Lo que necesitaba hacer era plantarse de pies con Delly y demostrar que quería decir lo que quiso decir cuando rompió con ella. Más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Después de buscar en el cobertizo durante un rato las llaves, sin suerte, tuvo la esperanza de que las encontraría en algún lugar de la cabaña. Pero entonces descubrió una lata vacía de gasolina y se dio cuenta de que mejor revisaría el nivel de gasolina de la moto de nieve. En el calibrador se leía vacío.

Genial. Estaban atrapados.

Sabía que lo único que Katniss quería era alejarse de él, y no la culpaba. Pero entonces de nuevo, Katniss dijo que había estado celosa de Delly. ¿Significaba eso que estaba interesada en él? Al menos interesada antes de que la besase y crease otro desastre.

Peeta se rindió con el cobertizo, y salió al exterior. Una mirada a la cabaña y decidió dar a Katniss más tiempo para apaciguarse.

Katniss caminó hasta la cabaña, cabreada con Peeta por hacerla sentir tan estúpida. Estaba comprometido y no tenía sentido en besarla. Una profunda mirada a sus ojos y cayó de cabo a rabo. Era una idiota. Y se atrevió a besarla así cuando iba a casarse con otra chica.

Se arrancó los mojados pantalones que había estado llevando antes y los cambió. Su fracasada farsa al exterior le dejó los pantalones mojados de muslos abajo. Necesitaba algo para distraerse y mantener la mente ocupada. En un minuto, Peeta cruzaría la puerta viéndose todo alto y guapo con esos profundos y enternecedores ojos suyos. No quería que él supiera cuanto la afectaba.

Una mirada a los escasos recursos de comida en el mostrador, y decidió revisar los armarios con más minuciosidad ahora que con el chorro de la luz del día. Descubrió boles y platos, un cajón de antiguas bolsas de plástico de compras. Los armarios estaban vacíos hasta que llegó al armario de la esquina. Dentro descubrió algunas especias, aceite de oliva, un frasco de caldo, vinagre, y otros materiales que no eran exactamente comida, pero podría aprovechar los suministros restantes.

Miró a la golpeada y extraída nevera dorada con el cable desenchufado. Para revisarlo, abrió la puerta. Se quedó boquiabierta y después tuvo una amplia sonrisa. Había descubierto una mina de oro.

Mientras que la nevera desenchufada no podría mantener la comida fría, proveía un lugar seguro para almacenar buenas bebidas. Entre los dulces, encontró un paquete de espaguetis, una caja de arroz sazonado, barras de tentempié, paquetes de chocolate caliente y tres botellas de vino. Sacó los materiales, abrazándolos contra su cuerpo. Si aún estaban aquí esta noche, celebrarían las Navidades con un festín.

Peeta sacó la bufanda de Katniss, la envolvió entorno a su cuello y se dirigió a la carretera principal. Tal vez el arado había sido atravesado y podría haber bajado el coche. Cayó a través del lomo de nieve, intentando quedarse cerca de los árboles donde la nieve no estaba tan profunda.

El viento le condenó. No se había puesto el gorro porque no pensó que estaría fuera durante tanto tiempo. Se puso la bufanda más arriba. Tal vez esta era su penitencia por el dolor que pronto le causaría a Delly. Oficialmente, no había roto su compromiso, pero Delly sabía que estaba al llegar. Había luchado con él con uñas y dientes durante meses, pidiéndole perdonarla y no decirle a nadie que estaban mal. Él imagino que la distancia de la universidad sería suficiente separación para que ella hubiera perdido su crisis. En su lugar fue lo opuesto.

Finalmente llegó a la carretera, vio que un arado había atravesado el mismo punto, pero la nieve fundiéndose se había amontonado en la carretera, creando profundas olas, como un mar enfadado. La predicción del tiempo parecía ser buena hasta ahora. No habría mucho tráfico, si servía, en esta carretera durante un tiempo. Gracias a Dios habían encontrado la cabaña y suficiente comida para sobrevivir.

Si alguien visualizaba la camioneta abandonada, su madre se volvería loca de preocupación. Quería dejar algún tipo de señal en caso de que las autoridades estuvieran buscándoles. Se desenvolvió la brillante bufanda de Katniss y la ató con fuerza en el buzón. Eso debería hacer el truco.

Puso el cuello de su abrigo más alto y metió las manos en profundidad en los bolsillos cuando las envolvió contra el viento y siguió el rastro de regreso a la cabaña. La nieve soplando ya estaba eliminando sus huellas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Katniss dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Peeta volvió junto con un estallido de viento y nieve. Sonrió brillantemente y fingió que su beso nunca ocurrió. Peeta lo acepto.

—Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Te fuiste durante mucho tiempo. Pensé que podría ir a buscarte. —O que fue rescatado y la dejó atrás. Descartó esa idea. Peeta nunca haría eso.

—Estaba bien. No necesitas preocuparte. —Se quitó las botas y entonces se sacó los guantes y el abrigo, evitando el contacto visual.

—Tal vez, pero en una mala ventisca en realidad las personas caminarían justo por sus casas y ni siquiera sabrían que la perdieron. Podrías haberte congelado hasta morir, —dijo ella.

Peeta colgó el abrigo en una silla.

—Eso es porque Pa ató una cuerda en la puerta delantera del cobertizo. —contuvo una sonrisa.

Ella le miró bizco.

—¿Leíste _La Pequeña Casa de la Pradera_?

Se calentó en el fuego.

—Mi madre solía leérnoslo como niños. —Sonrió—. Apuesto a que no esperabas que conociese a Laura Ingalls Wilder.

—No. Me sorprendiste con eso. Ahora, te tengo una sorpresa. —Se unió a él en hogar, contenta de estar con él después del extraño momento en el granero. Uso una almohadilla caliente y vertió el agua caliente en el hervidor en una agrietada taza de Green Bay Packer y en otra taza anunciando anzuelos para pescar. Mezcló el contenido y le tendió una taza de Packer.

Él lo miro con incredulidad.

—¿Es eso chocolate caliente?

—Sip.

Olió la bebida llena de vapor.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo y entonces se detuvo—. ¿No hay heces de ratones en ella, ni estas intentando vengarte de mí, verdad?

Se rió.

—No. resulta que la nevera estaba llena de comida. Al parecer, ahí es donde escondes las cosas que no quieres que los bichos encuentren. Tendremos un gran festín esta noche.

Peeta se sentó cerca del fuego y dio un sorbo.

—Oh, esto está genial. —Cerró los ojos y saboreó el sabor. Su satisfecha expresión recordó a Katniss como se sintió cuando la beso.

—Lo único mejor sería un trago de schnapps. ¿Encontraste algo de eso?

—Preguntó él.

—Schnapps no, pero encontré tres botellas de vino.

—De ninguna manera. Eso es increíble. Parece que vamos a tener una fiesta.

Katniss se relajó, sabiendo que estaban superando la pelea anterior.

Después de una comida de gelatina en galletas saladas y más chocolate caliente, se sentaron en la alfombra tejida en frente de la mesa de café y jugaron al Scrabble. Peeta levantó una palabra tras otra, pero las únicas palabras que llegaban a Katniss no las podía usar: amor, abrazos, besos, labios. Tomo toda su concentración dar con las palabras que no la harían parecer una acosadora enamoradiza.

Peeta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Deberíamos abrir una botella de vino?

—Lo siento. Sé que está llevándome una eternidad. —Miró sus letras y todo lo que vio fue BESO.

—Tomate tu tiempo. Solo pensé que sería una buena forma de pasar la tarde. Aun tendremos otra botella de vino para la cena.

—Claro. Probaré algo. —Su experiencia bebiendo consistía principalmente en cerveza o vodkas aderezados mezclados con zumo en las fiestas de la universidad. Solo había probado unos pocos sorbos de vino en la boda de su primo.

Peeta trajo una botella de vino abierta junto con dos copas de beber disparejas.

—Deben mantener el cristal delicado en otro lugar. —Situó las copas en la mesa de café y echo un poco de líquido rojo en cada copa.

Katniss levantó la copa, girándola como una aficionada de vinos y la olisqueó.

—Es de buena cosecha.

—Aquí dice que es llamado Satín Rojo, embotellado —giró la botella buscando una fecha— de este año.

—Este fue un muy buen año… no, —añadió ella, pensando en el divorcio de sus padres, la discreción y las nuevas actividades de Navidades de su madre. Ahora Katniss era el producto de un hogar destrozado.

Peeta levantó la copa.

—Un brindis por un año menos que estelar.

Ella chasqueó la copa con la de él.

—Beberé por eso. —Dio un sorbo tentativo, feliz por descubrir el suave vino y fácil en los brotes de sabor. Peeta tomo un sorbo y se sentó frente a ella.

Le observó pasarse una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—Sé por qué mi año se jodió, pero ¿qué estaba mal con el tuyo?

—Bueno, —dijo él—. Es una larga historia.

—Estamos seguros de que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte pronto. —El fuego lanzó luz sobre las sombras de su rostro sin afeitar. Ella resistió la urgencia de extender la mano y tocar la áspera barba de varios días. —¿Es la universidad? —Preguntó ella.

—No. La universidad es genial. Me encanta la universidad, Madison y salir de Ashland. La universidad es la mejor decisión que siempre tome. —Dio otro trago y situó la copa abajo—. Aw, diablos. Es un gran apiño de mierda. —Se inclinó hacia adelante con la cabeza entre las manos.

Katniss no podía imaginar lo que podría ir tan mal en su vida. Su compañera de habitación dijo que estaba prometido. No menciono nada sobre problemas familiares y obviamente no era la universidad.

—No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.

Él se pasó las manos por la cara.

—No. está bien. Tal vez si se lo cuento a alguien, será más fácil para que lo afronte. Sabes sobre Delly.

—Tu prometida. —Ella asintió.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿No es tu prometida?

—No. Lo es. Al menos por el momento.

—Oh. —La verdad la atrajo—. Ya no quieres estar prometido.

La esperanza floreció en su interior.

Él sonrió.

—Exacto.

—Y planeas romper con ella.

Él asintió.

—¿En Navidad?

Asintió de nuevo.

Katniss sintió vergüenza.

—Ouch. —Pero por dentro sintió un brinco de alegría. Del tipo como si la Navidad llegase pronto. Se tocó la boca, pensando en el beso de antes. Ahora no parecía tan malo.

—Lo sé. Está mal. —Peeta tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de café.

—Entonces, ¿tienes que romperlo ahora? Quiero decir, no podrías esperar hasta…

—¿Año Nuevo? ¿Por qué eso tampoco la heriría? ¿O justo antes de volver a la universidad? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa lo que haga, estoy jodido. Me quitaré como diez veces la estupidez. —Comenzó a rebotar la pierna.

El pobre chico era un desastre. Tenía que estar de acuerdo, su elección del momento oportuno no podía ser peor. A menos…

—¿Su cumpleaños no es en Navidad, verdad? Eso sería rotundamente cruel.

—No. Ese es el por qué no rompí en Acción de Gracias.

—Wow. Has estado pensando en esto durante un tiempo. —Dio un largo trago de vino.

—Mucho, cada segundo desde que me dijo que perdió el bebe.

_**Chan chan chan...a que no se esperaban lo del bebé... **_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde (al menos dónde yo estoy) pero no se portaron taaaan bien... bueno si, pero no tuve el mejor día y quería más reviews, pero no las haría pagar los platos rotos, así que aquí el capi... bueno ya fue mucho choro,que dicen, Kat entenderá y perdonará a Peeta?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	12. Quiero besarte otra vez

Capítulo 11

Ya, él había dicho las palabras. Ella lo sabía.

Katniss se atragantó con el vino y tosió.

—¿Bebé? ¡Detén la moto! Empieza de nuevo. Desde el principio —él tomó un poco de vino.

—He tenido problemas por el último año y medio. Delly y yo empezamos a salir en nuestro tercer año de secundaria. Ella era la chica caliente, y bueno, nos divertíamos juntos.

Una mirada a Katniss y él supo que ella todavía estaba digiriendo el comentario del bebé.

―Después de la secundaria, yo quería ir a la universidad y seguir con mi vida, pero Delly no quería que fuera a Madison. Ella quería que yo fuera a algún lugar cerca de casa como Stugeon Bay o quizás Eau Claire. Cuando descubrió que estaba por ir a Madison, dijo que si alguien podía hacer que una relación a larga distancia funcionara, éramos nosotros. Me gustaba mucho y yo era despistado, así que le dije que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Pero cuando estaba en la universidad, ella se convirtió en una diva de pueblo pequeño, actuando como si fuera mejor que todos los demás —miró a Katniss. Ella escuchaba y no decía ninguna palabra. No quería que ella pensara mal de él. Todo sobre ella era ligero y refrescante. Le preocupaba que compartir su vida de mierda con Katniss causara que ella se alejara.

―No sé si no lo vi antes o si Delly cambió. Probablemente era la chica más popular de la escuela y ella lo sabía. Aun así, me imaginé que iba hacer algo con su vida después de la graduación.

—¿Pero no lo hizo?

—No. Sólo se convirtió en alguien más egocéntrica y mala. Es como si quisiera ser la abeja reina de toda la ciudad. Empezó metiendo la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas y chisporroteando como una anciana. Todo lo que ella quería para nosotros era que nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos. Incluso habló con su padre sobre que yo trabajaría para él. Él es el dueño de la mayor compañía de registros en tres condados. Delly tenía todo resuelto.

—Delly suena como una perra total en lo que a mí respecta —murmuró Katniss y luego levantó la vista—. Oh, ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

El sonrío débilmente.

—Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Después de mi primer año cuando vine a casa por el verano, supe que necesitábamos terminar. Ella quería que nos mudáramos a un apartamento juntos. Era como si quisiera jugar a las casitas o algo así. ¡Teníamos diecinueve años! Cuanta más distancia trataba de poner entre nosotros, más se aferraba. Estaba celosa de cualquier amigo que tenía y siempre pensaba que la engañaba. No sé si ella estaba viendo esos reality show de Bridezilla o que. Mencionó que nos casáramos y cuando vio la mirada de terror en mis ojos, se echó atrás.

—Pero terminaste comprometido de todos modos —dijo Katniss.

—Sí. Quedó embarazada, lo cual era un milagro porque solo habíamos estados juntos una vez desde que regrese de la universidad. Y eso fue después de que me emborrachase en mi cumpleaños.

—Así que te ofreciste a casarte con ella.

—No quería ser el idiota que se alejaba de su propio hijo. Eso no estaría bien. Antes de darme cuanta, Delly y su madre ya habían puesto una fecha y salieron a comprar los vestidos.

Peeta miró la expresión de Katniss.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota por ilusionar a la chica con la que quería romper?

—¡No! Me siento mal porque tú eres un tipo agradable y se aprovecharon de ti.

Él rodó los ojos y tomo otro sorbo de vino.

—Cuando fijó la fecha de la boda para el día de San Valentín, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Ella debería de estar cerca de los ocho meses de embarazo en ese momento. Cuando le pregunté sobre eso, me dijo que había perdido al bebe y comenzó a llorar. Al principio, yo estaba devastado, pero eso cambio de repente. Sentía alivio de que no sería un padre adolescente y que no tenía que casarme.

—Peeta, lo siento mucho —los hermosos ojos de Katniss mostraron la compasión que nunca vio en Delly.

Sus hombros se tensaron.

—Cuando empecé a hacer preguntas acerca de cuándo Delly perdió al bebe, ella fue y espetó que en realidad nunca había estado embarazada, solamente que su periodo había llegado tarde.

Los labios de Katniss se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Esa sucia prostituta!

Él forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Katniss había acertado.

—Así que, ¿Por qué siguen juntos? ―preguntó Katniss.

—Porque soy un idiota —Katniss levantó una ceja.

—Delly me rogó que no rompiera con ella porque sería humillada y sus padres tendrían el corazón roto. Dijo que podíamos resolverlo y se comprometía a dejar de actuar celosa. Incluso habló de tomar clases en la universidad del pueblo.

—¿Pero no querías comprometerte con ella?

—No.

—¿Pero terminaste comprometido igual?

Peeta levantó las manos en el aire.

—Lo sé. Soy como un tapete. Imaginé que tan pronto como llegaría a la universidad podría llamarla y romper con ella a partir de ahí. Si ella no estaba cerca para manipularme, podía seguir adelante y hacer que funcionase.

—¿Y? —preguntó Katniss.

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Y entonces su abuela murió. No podía romper con ella en ese entonces. Llame a la madre de Delly para decirle cuanto lo sentía por que su madre muriera, pero la madre de Delly siguió adelante y dijo sobre lo feliz que estaba porque Delly y yo nos fuéramos a casar.

—¿Siempre eres una gran presa fácil? —Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! Realmente no lo soy. Hay algo acerca de Delly. Ella siempre se las arregla para conseguir lo que quiere. Es como si tuviera una maestría en manipulación. Delly es una astuta mocosa malcriada que no entiende la palabra no.

Katniss se sirvió más vino en la copa y luego dejó la botella.

—Yo solía cuidar niños para una familia y la niña siempre se salía con la suya. No importaba que tan fuerte tratara de mantenerme firme, la pequeña mierda siempre lo lograba.

—¡Así es Delly! —él cogió su vaso y bebió un sorbo—. Pero esta vez será diferente.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —preguntó ella, dudando de él con claridad.

—Porque ella lo sabe —dijo él.

—¿Qué vas a romper?

—Sip. Le he enviado un correo electrónico y he intentado hablar con teléfono con ella. Me sigue evadiendo y diciendo que una vez que estemos juntos todo va a estar bien. Pero eso no va a suceder. He terminado con ella —y era verdad. La había tenido hasta en los ojos.

—Realmente espero que lo hagas. Te mereces algo mejor. Pero, ¿qué va a ser diferente esta vez?

—Voy a sentarla junto a sus padres, y lo diré hasta que ella lo entienda. Eso o hasta que su padre me eche.

—¡Ay! —ella se encogió.

—Sé que es duro, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre para conseguirlo a través de su cabeza. Con una audiencia.

—Estoy segura de que no quisiera ser tu —dijo ella. La vio moviendo su copa.

—En este punto, ya ni siquiera importa. Soy inmune a su drama. Necesito esto.

—Eso explica porque no tenías ganas de volver a casa por Navidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando el fuego.

—¿Hay alguien en tu familia que lo sepa? —preguntó Katniss.

—Mi hermano, Cato. Él lo sabe todo. El ayudará a interferir por mí. Mis padres saben que ella mintió sobre el bebé. Estoy seguro de que adivinaron el resto.

—¿El hermano que ama la nieve?

—Ese es él. Cato solía acosarme para sacar la mierda de mí cuando éramos niños, pero si alguien me daba problemas, él siempre me defendía.

Katniss miró por la ventana.

—¡Mira! Dejo de nevar —saltó y corrió hacia la ventana.

La nieve y el viento habían amainado. Una gruesa manta de nieve cubría el patio y los árboles como un glaseado helado.

—Se ve como una tarjeta de navidad —dijo Peeta.

—Es precioso. Me gustaría que mi teléfono no hubiese muerto. Me gustaría sacar una foto.

—Déjame ver el mío —él fue por su bolsa y sacó su teléfono—. Vamos a ver si este bebé puede encenderse —presiono algunos botones y unos segundos más tarde su teléfono sonó con una melodía como en tensión—. ¡Bingo!

—¿Tienes señal? —se asomó por encima de su hombro, su bonita cara a unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

Peeta hizo a un lado sus sentimientos. Katniss no apreciaría que estuviera con ella después de oír su poca convincente confesión. Sostuvo el teléfono contra la ventana.

—No hay nada aquí —caminó alrededor de la cabaña mirando la pantalla—. Nada. Ni siquiera una barra.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

—No te preocupes. Te sacaré de aquí y te devolveré a tu madre de una sola pieza. Ten confianza, mujer de poca fe —apuntó el teléfono a la ventana, tomó una foto de la bella escena y luego una foto rápida de Katniss en caso de que nunca la volviera a ver. Guardó el teléfono—. Oh, me olvide de decirte. Tu pañuelo se cayó en el cobertizo. Lo até en el buzón. Eso debería de ser una señal por si alguien nos busca. Espero que este bien.

—Esa es una gran idea. Ahora que la nieve y el viento han parado, los arados deben de estar a todo lo largo del camino. Además, mi familia no es conocida por ser inactiva. Estoy seguro de que todo está listo para enviar a un equipo de búsqueda —él podía imaginarse a su padre coordinando a todos sus amigos y vecinos, propagándose por todas las carreteras del condado.

—Mi madre debe de estar volviéndose loca. Me siento mal —se quedó mirando la prístina escena.

Peeta puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un reconfortarle apretón.

—Todo va a estar bien. Todo acabará pronto —le gustaba como Katniss encajaba bajo la curva de su barbilla.

—Gracias —ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura para un rápido abrazo, pero luego los quito y se separó de él.

Él se alejó por lo que no tendría que hacer nada torpe.

—Sé lo que va a animarte. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso hasta ahora —fue hacia su bolsa.

—¿Qué?

El sacó su laptop.

—Tengo música en mi laptop y suficiente batería para por lo menos un par de horas —iban a divertirse esta noche, no importa que pasara. Pronto se iba a enfrentar a la realidad, pero en este momento tenía este susurro mágico de víspera de Navidad.

—¡Oh por Dios! Esa es una gran idea ¿Tienes música de navidad?, porque yo tengo un montón —corrió a buscar su portátil, su rostro brillante de emoción.

—No lo sé, vamos a ver —él lo encendió. Los sonidos y zumbidos familiares llenaron el aire.

—Es raro escuchar los sonidos de la tecnología cuando hemos estados tan tranquilos en la cabaña sin nada —dijo ella.

—Es música para mis oídos —él hizo varios clicks en su laptop—. Tengo un montón de música, pero nada de Navidad.

Katniss encendió su laptop.

—Supongo que tienes una gran cantidad de música country.

Él sonrío.

—¿Y tienes un problema con la música country?

—Nada, tus gustos son un poco unidimensionales.

—A mí me gusta mucho la música, pero el country es mi favorita en estos momentos.

Su laptop se iluminó y ella hizo clicks en varios íconos.

—Bueno, tengo una madre fanática de la música navideña. Colecciona CDs de Navidad. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podría haber un par de canciones country de Navidad. Oh por Dios, esto es una conexión al mundo real. Es increíble, aunque no podemos conseguir WI-FI. Casi tengo ganas de besar la pantalla en estos momentos.

_Y yo quiero besarte otra vez, pensó Peeta, _pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

_**Qué tal el drama de Delly? Ya podemos dejar de sentirnos mal por ella, apuesto que si no esperaban lo del bebé, menos aún que nunca existió! Es una manipuladora de lo peor, ojalá Peeta ya no caiga en sus juegos y termine su relación de una vez y para siempre. **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	13. Chocolate Te amo

Capítulo 12

Con canciones navideñas sonando suavemente de su portátil y la chimenea parpadeando, verdaderamente se sentía como Noche Buena. Katniss experimentaba el mismo entusiasmo como si fuera una niña pequeña, solo que en lugar que fuera por los regalos, este año esperaba con interés una Navidad con Peeta.

—¿Podrías pasarme el aceite de oliva? Gracias. —Cogió la botella y formó una espiral con él sobre la sartén que había calentado sobre el fuego. Su cara estaba roja de trabajar tan cerca de las flamas, pero no le importaba. Nunca se había divertido tanto preparando la cena y a Peeta le gustaba ayudar, lo cual hacia esto mucho mejor.

—Está bien, ahora pon la pasta.

Peeta estaba encargado de preparar la pasta, lo que resultó ser complicado. El agua apenas había hervido, pero finalmente estaba cocida. Se acercó a Katniss y puso los fideos pegajosos en su sartén. Ella disfrutó de los mechones de pelo asomando por su playera, el aroma de su piel y la forma en que su pelo se rizaba cerca de sus oídos.

—¿Qué es lo que estas preparando? —Preguntó él mientras mezclaba los fideos, con el aceite de oliva y agregaba hojas secas de perejil de un bote con especies.

—Se llama salteado, salvo que le falta la mayoría de los ingredientes. Si tuviéramos algo de pollo o cebolla, eso ayudaría mucho. —Espolvoreó ajo y cebolla en polvo por encima y suavemente sacudió la sartén para sofreír la pasta. Las especias del armario fueron un bono—. ¿Quieres voltear de nuevo el pan con ajo?

—Claro. —Usó las pinzas y volteó cada pieza de pan. Ella roció aceite de oliva sobre el resto de las rebanadas de pan junto con el ajo en polvo y pimienta roja.

—Eso huele estupendo, —le dio una sonrisa hambrienta.

—Es el ajo. Me encanta el ajo. Muy bien. Creo que está listo. —Pasó el salteado de pasta a un gran tazón y lo puso en la mesa de centro que había decorado para la cena de Navidad. Una sábana blanca del armario sirvió como mantel. Encontró una canasta de pinas en una esquina y las arregló con ramas de pino de fuera. Y su casi consumada vela en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Dónde quieres que ponga el pan?

—Aquí. —Le tendió un plato pequeño y él deslizó las rebanadas de pan ahí.

—Se ve muy bueno, —dijo Peeta, y ella no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con él.

Ambos se sentaron y miraron su pequeño banquete.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. —Tomó la lata de queso parmesano y la sacudió hasta que el queso se soltó. Lo espolvoreó sobre la pasta—. Ahí está.

Katniss regreso para que sonara la canción de Navidad de Josh Groban, _Believe_.

—No es una mala elección considerando nuestra situación.

Peeta llenó cada vaso con vino de una botella recién abierta.

—Esta es una de las más frías Navidades que he pasado. Creo que nunca la olvidaré. Probablemente le cuente a mis nietos sobre la Noche Buena en la que quede atrapado con una hermosa chica en una cabaña y que cocinamos nuestra propia cena sobre el fuego.

La cara de Katniss se ruborizó y no fue por el calor de la chimenea.

—Este brindis es por los dueños de la cabaña. Gracias por dejarnos comida. —Y levantaron los vasos.

—Brindaré por eso, —Peeta dio un sorbo de su vino—.Me muero de hambre.

Llenaron los platos con la cena creativa de Katniss. El pan tostado y crujiente de ajo. La pasta estaba un poco pegajosa, pero la combinación del aceite de oliva y las especias sabían bien.

—Katniss, sabe delicioso, —dijo Peeta, enrollando la pasta en su tenedor.

—Es por que estas realmente hambriento. Pero estoy de acuerdo, en que resultó bastante buena, considerando que no tenemos una estufa real.

—Si esta fuera una Noche Buena normal, ¿qué harías?, —preguntó él, tomando otro bocado.

Ella se limpió la boca con una toalla de cocina.

—Estaría solo con mi familia más cercana. No vemos a nuestros abuelos y primos hasta el día de Navidad. Es cuando tenemos una gran cena con pierna. Mi madre tendría aperitivos como a las cuatro y media de la tarde y haríamos juegos. Cuando éramos pequeñas jugábamos a las cucharas. Los últimos años hemos jugado a "Oh, diablos."

—¡Oh, diablos! —Peeta río—. ¿Qué tipo de juego es ese para jugar en Navidad?

—Es un juego de cartas. —Sonrió, recordando todas las horas jugando con su familia—. Puede llegar a ser un juego muy frustrante, es por eso que se llama así. —Y luego se dio cuenta que su familia nunca celebraría otra Navidad de esa forma.

—Estas frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—No es nada, estaba pensando como todas las tradiciones con mi familia se han ido.

Bajo su tenedor y se acercó tomando su mano.

—Sé que apesta que todo tenga que cambiar, pero no siempre se sentirá así de horrible. —Dio un apretón a su mano y la soltó. Ella deseó que no lo hiciera.

—Gracias, forzó una sonrisa, —pero no lo creyó. Extrañaba a su padre, pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba segura de que él era el causante de la repentina separación.

—Y puedes empezar con nuevas tradiciones. Como cocinar sobre una fogata y dormir con un chico extraño que acabas de conocer.

El brillo travieso en sus ojos la hizo reír.

—Eso podría ser un poco difícil de organizar cada año. —Sacudió la cabeza, imaginando repetir esto cada año.

—Bueno y ¿qué hace tu familia en Noche Buena?, —preguntó Katniss, para dejar de pensar en meterse en la cama con Peeta esta noche. Ahora que la había besado y que sabía que no estaba planeando casarse, no estaba segura de como sentirse sobre meterse bajo las sabanas con él.

—Vemos el Show de villancicos de los Muppets y nos damos un atracón con galletas. Mi madre hornea como loca toda la temporada, pero solo podemos comer esas galletas durante la fiesta o en el día de Navidad. Eso siempre me vuelve loco.

Katniss tomó otro pedazo de pan.

—Mi madre hace una casa de pan de jengibre cada año. Se ve muy cursi, pero hace un gran esfuerzo. Yo solía hacer una también, pero no lo he hecho en el último par de años. No estoy segura del por qué.

—Nosotros tenemos una tradición llamada esconde el pepinillo.

Katniss lo miró escépticamente.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No, —se río—. Es una antigua tradición alemana del lado de la familia de mi padre. Tenemos un adorno en forma parecida a la de un pepinillo y mi padre lo esconde entre las ramas de los árboles. En la mañana de Navidad, el primero que encuentre el pepinillo obtiene un regalo extra.

—Suena divertido.

—Lo es, excepto que mi hermano casi siempre lo encuentra. Es muy astuto el desgraciado.

—Eso es un fastidio.

—No, el regalo siempre termina siendo algo que se comparte para toda la familia, así que todos ganamos a final de cuentas.

Katniss masticó su pan de ajo y lo tragó.

—¿Qué le compraste a Delly como regalo de Navidad?

Él le dio una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debo adivinar?, —dio un sorbo a su vino y un segundo después, lo comprendió—. Oh, Dios. No le compraste nada.

Hizo una mueca.

—Estoy a punto de pedirle que me devuelva el anillo. Creo que darle un regalo podría ser contraproducente.

—¿Le pedirás que te devuelva el anillo? —su boca cayó abierta—. Eres un completo intransigente.

—No. Ella me mintió sobre estar embarazada. Además, el anillo perteneció a mi abuela. No hay forma que le permita quedárselo.

Katniss sirvió dos vasos más de vino para ambos.

—Cierto. Creo que necesitas beber un poco más. Creía que mi Navidad apestaba, pero la tuya suena peor. —Él sonrió y tomó un sorbo. Katniss dejó la botella en la mesa—. ¿Realmente crees que vamos a poder salir de aquí mañana?

—Sí. Tomará tiempo despejar los caminos y por qué oscurecerá temprano antes de que pare de nevar, va a ser difícil de detectar mi camioneta o tu bufanda. Con suerte mañana, cuando esté más claro, no va a tomar mucho tiempo. Sé que mi familia, con seguridad estará buscándonos. Pero para estar seguros, deberíamos caminar hacia la carretera y tratar de hacer señas a alguien.

Katniss esperaba que su madre también estuviera buscándolos pero considerando que no sabría por dónde empezar, probablemente se quedaría cerca del teléfono, esperando. Pararse a fuera en el frio cerca del camino podría ser una buena idea, pero no la entusiasmaba. De cualquier forma, regresar a la civilización, con su familia, valía la pena.

—Está bien, tenemos un plan.

Peeta levanto su vaso hacia ella y lo chocó. Y después recordó algo.

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo una sorpresa! ¡Hay postre! Casi lo olvido.

—No me digas que encontraste galletas de navidad en la nevera.

—Lo que tengo es mucho mejor. —Dejó su cálido lugar por la chimenea y buscó en sus bolsas. Regresó con un paquete envuelto y lo sostuvo para que Peeta lo abriera.

Vio el papel plata y blanco.

—Estoy completamente seguro que esto no era realmente para mí, porque hace dos días ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

—Se supone que era para él _No Novio_, pero como es Noche Buena y necesito una excusa para no regalarle nada, creo que podrías abrirlo tú.

—¿Estas segura? —Vio el paquete y supo que quería abrirlo.

—Seguro, me traerá gran alegría. —Sonrió satisfecha.

—Si te hará feliz, entonces eso quiere decir que lo abriré. —Arrebató el regalo de sus manos y rasgó el papel, revelando una caja color dorado. Levantó la tapa y gruñó—. Chocolate. Te amo.

El corazón de Katniss dio un brinco, incluso si sabía que las palabras no significaban nada.

—Supongo que lo necesitamos más que él. Son trufas.

—¿Qué es una trufa? —Sacó una bola de chocolate y la levantó.

—Es rico ganache de chocolate sumergido en más chocolate.

Peeta hundió los dientes en la delicia decadente.

—No sé qué es lo que acabas de decir, pero esto sabe maravilloso. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando.

Katniss tomó uno, dejándose caer a un lado de él en el sofá y le dio una mordida.

—Dios, amo estas cosas.

—Si no te gusta este tipo, Plutarch, ¿por qué le das este regalo tan grandioso?

—Tengo que hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si al final se convierte en mi nuevo papaíto? —puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, esperaba que lo compartiera.

—Me gusta como piensas. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido regalar comida para Navidad, pero ahora creo que es brillante. —Fue a su mochila y trajo un pequeño paquete envuelto en periódico.

—Este no está envuelto tan bonito como el tuyo, pero el detalle es lo que cuenta. —Y le ofreció el regalo.

—No te di los chocolates para hacerte sentir culpable. Además te hice que los compartieras. ¿De quién se supone que es este? —vio el regalo.

—Lo compré para mi madre, pero no le importará. Tan pronto como esté en casa, estará feliz. Esto será lo de menos. Anda, ábrelo.

Katniss aceptó el pequeño y pesado regalo.

—¿Está envuelto en el periódico de la universidad?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió de la forma que la hacía feliz.

—Estoy a favor de cuidar el medio ambiente. —Se sentó de nuevo con solo la caja chocolates entre ellos.

Katniss arrancó el papel.

—Me siento horrible abriendo el regalo de tu madre.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si te dijera que era de Delly? —inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¡No! Bueno, tal vez. Se escuchaba como si fuera una persona horrible. Lo siento. Supongo que es el vino hablando.

—Si toma un par de vasos de vino hacer que digas lo que piensas, voy a seguir sirviéndote.

—No. No me gustaría tener el regalo de otra chica. Sería raro. —Quería algo que él escogiera especialmente para ella.

—Entonces es algo bueno que no haya conseguido nada para ella.

Abrió el regalo y encontró una vela con aroma.

—Es grandiosa. ¡Adoro las velas! ¡Apuesto a que tu madre también! —bromeó y suspiro—. Ah, huele increíble. Justo como la Navidad.

—Es de canela. Mi madre las adora. Le doy una cada año.

—Gracias y gracias a tu madre.

—De nada. ¿La vas a encender?

—Por supuesto. —Tomó las cerillas que estaban encima de la chimenea, encendió la vela e inmediatamente la esencia de canela flotó en todo el cuarto. Combinado con el fuego y las ramas frescas del pino, el aire olía malditamente bien.

—Escuché que el chocolate va muy bien con el vino tinto, —ella estiró las piernas sobre la mesa de centro, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

—No suena a una mala combinación. Déjame probarla, —Peeta dio un mordisco a la trufa y luego un sorbo de vino. Gimió—. Sí, es bueno.

Katniss probó también. El cremoso ganache se derretía en su boca y la suavidad del vino agregaba una combinación de sabores que no podía describir.

—Creo que moriré e iré al cielo.

Hermosos ritmos de música navideña flotaron desde su portátil mientras comían trufas y tomaban vino. La vela parpadeaba y la chimenea crujía. Todo era perfecto, excepto que no podía quitarse de la mente a Peeta.

—Siento mucho que las cosas estén tan mal entre tú y Delly.

—Es mi culpa. Debí haber dejado todo claro desde el principio. Lo arreglaré todo y podré empezar mi vida de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado cerca de una chica y creo que he olvidado como hacerlo.

—Ah, eso lo dudo. —Basándose en su beso anterior, podía decir que sabía exactamente que debía de hacer—. ¿No hay chicas en tu universidad?

—¿En Madison? No. He sido fiel a Delly. Eso fue, hasta esta tarde en el cobertizo. Perdón, por eso. —Le mostró una sonrisa traviesa. No parecía que realmente lo sintiera.

—Está bien. —Ella bajó la cabeza—. Fue bonito. —Se mordió el labio. No debió haber dicho eso. Se inclinó para tomar una trufa, para llenar su boca con algo y parar de decir cosas estúpidas.

La mano de Peeta cubrió la suya. La miró con algo más que interés casual. Ella pasó saliva, queriéndolo, pero sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Él se inclinó por encima de la caja de chocolates y la besó. Él sabía a vino rojo y dulce, una combinación que nunca podría olvidar y que siempre asociaría con la Navidad.

—Sé que aún no es oficial, pero en mi mente, soy soltero. Todo lo que falta es decírselo al resto del mundo.

Katniss asintió. No lo entendía, pero se seguía sintiendo como que estaba cruzando una línea que no debía. Pero no le importaba. Peeta estaba aquí, el chico más guapo que haya conocido. Su sonrisa era como el aire libre y la fogata. Y sabía a milagro.

—Si no te importa, voy a besarte, otra vez. —Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Está bien, —murmuró ella, incapaz de decir algo más coherente.

Peeta quitó de en medio los chocolates y aliviado la tiró a sus brazos. La besó con ternura y hambre, ella pensó que había explotado.

La envolvió con sus brazos como si fuera un listón de satén sobre un preciado regalo y tiernamente le acarició la espalda. Acunó su mano bajo su pelo y le provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca, todo el tiempo besándola sin sentido. Ella suspiró en su boca y lo sintió sonreír.

—Sabes tan bien, —murmuró en su oído.

—¿Cómo a cebolla y a ajo? —Preguntó.

—No y no es que me importe, como sabes me encanta el ajo y la cebolla. Sabes a postre. Dulce, picante y delicioso. —Capturó su boca de nuevo y Katniss perdió el sentido del tiempo.

_**Aquí más besos! Por fin! Se la están pasando tan bien que casi casi no quiero que los rescaten nunca...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	14. Quiero ser una Kardashian

Capítulo 13

Un estruendo fuerte perturbó el sueño de Katniss. Odiaba las mañanas y odiaba despertarse temprano, especialmente cuando estaba disfrutando de ese grandioso sueño. Le dolía la cabeza por beber demasiado vino y su boca sabia asquerosa. Alcanzó su nariz para rascarse. El aire enfrió su cara. Metió de regreso su mano bajo las sábanas y se acomodó entre las suaves mantas con el tibio cuerpo a su costado.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron.

Peeta estaba acostado frente a ella, un brazo bajo la almohada, el otro sobre su cintura. Su cara, relajada y hermosa, puso a su corazón a dar volteretas. Se tomó un minuto para disfrutar la vista de su pelo despeinado y la forma perfecta de su boca. Durante el día, trataría de no mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta, pero ahora… ah. ¡La forma en la que ese hombre tenía de besar! Sonrió recordando su sesión liándose y movió los dedos de sus pies.

Escuchó un ruido. Sonaba como la puerta de un coche cerrándose. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Habían llegado a rescatarlos? Se sentó y el brazo de Peeta se deslizó sobre sus piernas desnudas. ¿Eran los dueños? Miró alrededor hacia las botellas vacías, las envolturas de los chocolates y los platos de la cena de Navidad. En lugar de botas colgadas sobre la chimenea, estaba rodeada de ropa secándose sobre sillas. Habían desordenado el lugar.

—Peeta. Alguien está aquí. —Le dio un codazo.

Él se movió.

—¿Qué?

Alguien tocó la puerta en la cabaña. Katniss se sobresaltó.

—¡Despierta! —movió a Peeta de vuelta. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y un joven entró. Usaba un sobrero tejido, un abrigo grueso y no traía guantes.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Sus ojos escanearon la cabaña e inmediatamente aterrizaron en Katniss, la cama y la espalda de Peeta—.Oh. —Apartó la mirada—. Siento interrumpir. Estoy tratando de encontrar a mí…

—¿Cato? —Peeta se giró y se sentó, despertando inmediatamente.

El joven sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Peeta! ¡Hijo de puta! —sacudió sus botas para quitar la nieve y cruzó la habitación. Peeta, usando nada más que su bóxer, se encontró a medio camino con Cato. Se dieron un abrazo de oso y palmearon sus espaldas.

Katniss miró sus largas piernas, su delgada cintura y su musculoso pecho. No podía creer que se hubiera acurrucado cerca de él toda la noche. Se alisó su playera y deseó no haberse quitado el pantalón anoche cuando hacía demasiado calor. El cuerpo de Peeta irradiaba calor como un horno. ¿Qué pensaría de ella su hermano?

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas aparecido? —preguntó Peeta. Ambos hombres sonrieron y Katniss vio el parecido de los hermanos.

—Nuevas llantas, quitanieves y la más grande tormenta en años, ¿Cómo podría no estar aquí?, además ver a mamá comerse las uñas, tratando de no llorar y poner un freno a las vacaciones. Realmente arruinaste la Navidad.

—Lo lamento —Peeta se rascó la cabeza, desarreglándose a un más el pelo—. Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Katniss, este es mi hermano, Cato. Te dije que le encanta jugar en la nieve.

—Hola —dijo, avergonzada de ser encontrada en la cama con su hermano. Su cabeza palpitaba y sabía que lucía como el infierno. Ciertamente se sentía así.

—Hola —le contestó él.

Notó que Cato trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras se daba cuenta del desorden de la habitación. Parecía que habían hecho más de lo que realmente había sido.

Cato se giró hacia su hermano.

—Peeta, debo advertirte…

Peeta lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—Cato, Katniss hizo la más increíble cena anoche.

—Peeta —Cato comenzó de nuevo, preocupado.

—No creerías lo que puede cocinar sobre el fuego.

—¡Peeta! —gritó en voz alta para captar su atención.

—¿Qué? —contestó distraído.

—No vine solo —dijo en voz baja y señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

—¡Oh! —sus ojos se desorbitaron y volteó hacia Katniss con expresión de dolor.

_¿Qué? _ella deseaba poder leer su mente.

La puerta se abrió y repentinamente una chica apareció. Vestida con un abrigo blanco, el filo de la capucha forrada en piel, podría haber sido modelo para un anuncio de las botas Ugg que llevaba. Pelo rubio, sedoso, brillo de labios rosa y largas pestañas oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos.

_Delly. _

Katniss miro estupefacta, al pequeño pastel de crema que había invadido su secreta Navidad bajo la tormenta de nieve.

—¡Peeta, Dios mío! —se lanzó inesperadamente a sus brazos—. Oh, bebé. Estaba súper preocupada. No tienes ni idea. Anoche, de la preocupación, por poco no abro mis regalos de Navidad. —Lo abrazaba y besaba repetidamente, mientras él trataba de zafarse.

Katniss quería evaporarse en el aire, pero no podía dejar de ver a Peeta y al tornado blanco envuelta alrededor de él.

Él la sostuvo fuerte, poniéndola sobre sus pies. Se limpió la boca y miro a su hermano.

Cato se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando escuchó que estaba por salir al amanecer para buscarte, insistió en venir. No aceptó un no por respuesta. Sabes como es.

—Estaba tan asustada. Lloré toda la noche —exclamó.

Katniss lo dudaba, basada en el brillo de sus ojos y en su apariencia de porcelana.

Peeta quitó los brazos de Delly de su cintura, pero ella se colgó de su brazo. Miró a Katniss, claramente avergonzado. Ella apartó la mirada y tomó sus jeans de una silla cercana. ¿Podría alguna vez sacar de su mente la imagen del sexy Peeta en ropa interior y de la muy pulcra Delly? ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí?

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —le preguntó a Cato.

—La policía llamó anoche cuando encontraron tu camioneta en el rio. De seguro sabes cómo asustar a la gente.

—Debiste haber estado en la camioneta. No fue exactamente un paseo en trineo, ¿cierto? —Peeta se giró hacia Katniss.

Katniss lo miró mientras se subía los jeans por la cadera. Delly finalmente la notó por primera vez y se sorprendió como si Katniss fuera una espinilla en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó.

—Delly, ella es Katniss. La estaba llevando con su madre, para pasar Navidad.

Los ojos de Delly viajaron sobre la apariencia descuidada de Katniss, haciéndola sentir más incómoda que si un grupo de chicos de fraternidad le lanzaran miradas lascivas.

—¡Dijiste que estabas llevando a un amigo, pero nunca dijiste que ese amigo fuera una chica!

Delly notó las mantas desordenadas en el sofá cama. Miró a Katniss, quien ya se estaba abotonando los jeans, hacia Peeta en bóxer.

—¡Dormiste con ella!

—No es lo que parece. —Sus ojos fueron directos hacia Katniss. Y vio tanto en la profundidad de su conflicto. ¿Era culpa, arrepentimiento o vergüenza a secas por ser encontrado de esta forma?

—¿Me has engañado? —preguntó, su cara inundada de asombró.

—No, y de todas formas, no seria que te haya engañado, ¿verdad? —preguntó intencionadamente.

Ignorando su comentario, Delly vio los restos de la pequeña fiesta. Frunció el ceño ante las botellas de vino vacías, luego con su uña con manicura francesa movió la envoltura plateada y las envolturas de chocolates. Katniss no quería que Delly estuviera cerca de sus cosas, donde podría ensuciar los recuerdos de su noche especial. El labio inferior de Delly sobresalía, haciendo un puchero con brillo rosa.

—¿Me compraste chocolates y luego dejaste que ella se los comiera?

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. No todo es acerca de ti, Delly. Katniss los compró y los compartió conmigo.

Delly hizo un pequeño resoplido. Se acercó para alcanzar la vela de canela, usada hasta la mitad en el frasco.

—Esto también es mío. —A pesar de que Katniss lucía como una persona sin hogar y probablemente oliera igual que una, cogió la vela. No iba a permitir que esta mimada, "quiero ser una Kardashian" tocara el regalo que le dio Peeta. ¿Y por qué tenía tanto maquillaje? Estaban en un pueblo alejado en el norte de Wisconsin, no en una alfombra roja de premier en Los Ángeles, por amor de Dios.

—No parece que hayas sufrido mucho —Delly se quejó—. Te imaginaba acurrucado en alguna cueva, en ninguna parte, solo. Pero parece que me perdí de pasar un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Delly, déjalo —dijo Peeta.

La temperatura en el cuarto se hizo glacial y no era porque el fuego se hubiera apagado en la madrugada. Katniss se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio. No había hecho nada malo. Está bien, no era verdad. Se había enamorado de Peeta cuando él oficialmente aun pertenecía a esta pequeña mocosa malvada.

—¡¿Qué?! Solo estoy diciendo… no creo que estuvieras precisamente sufriendo. No puedo creer que yo no haya dormido por ti, mientras que todo el tiempo te revolcabas con esta… —Delly le hizo una seña despectiva a Katniss—, persona. Ni siquiera sé que viste en ella.

—¡Delly, suficiente! —Peeta le gritó y ella se calló, pero siguió mirando a Katniss. Peeta frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

Katniss evitó la mirada de Delly y miró a su alrededor en la cabaña, sus ojos se detuvieron en Peeta y después en su hermano.

—Bueno chicos, ¿quieren quedarse aquí todo el día o quieren ir a casa? —preguntó Cato.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Peeta, con la primer nota de optimismo desde que Delly camino dentro de la cabaña.

—Sí, entre más pronto mejor —murmuró Katniss.

Delly se dejó caer en una silla cerca de Peeta y vió cada movimiento de Katniss. Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Delly, ¿por qué no esperas en la camioneta?

—No, me quedaré aquí. —Le dio una mirada helada y regresó los ojos hacia Katniss.

—Estoy seguro de que a Katniss le gustaría vestirse sin ti.

—Pero tú te vas a quedar. No confío en ella —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Katniss pudiera escuchar.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Delly, espera en la maldita camioneta! Actúas como una niña de dos años —la tomo del brazo y la levantó.

Cato dio un paso adelante.

—Vamos Delly. Esperemos en la camioneta, donde se está caliente. Tengo la radio para avisar que los encontramos.

Delly pisoteó con sus botas de diseñador fuera de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡Vaya, es todo un caso! —dijo Katniss. Para una chica que engañó a su novio para que le propusiera matrimonio, continuaba actuando como si éste le perteneciera. Si lo que había dicho Peeta era verdad, él había estado tratando de romper el compromiso, ella no lo dejaría ir.

—Te lo dije. —Peeta se frotó las manos sobre la cara.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? Si no, estaré en la camioneta —dijo Cato, con su mano en la puerta.

—¿Puedes dejarle un mensaje a mi madre?

—Es por lo que estoy llamando por radio. El servicio de teléfono aquí es en el mejor de los casos irregular. Tu madre reporto tu desaparición anteanoche y dijo que estabas viajando con alguien llamado Peeta. Los policías pusieron el reporte juntos, mis padres y tu madre han estado en contacto. Saben que estamos buscándolos.

—Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio. —Al menos, eso era un punto de luz en medio de este lio.

—No hay problema. —Cato le sonrió con calidez, lo cual era un agradable cambio después de Delly, la pequeña, arrogante e irritante.

Cato los dejó solos en la fría cabaña. Katniss suspiró con alivio. Qué manera de despertar. Anhelaba un par de analgésicos y un galón de agua.

—Feliz Navidad —Peeta hizo una mueca.

Ella le dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Feliz Navidad. —Se metió al baño y terminó de cambiarse. Cuando salió, Peeta se había puesto sus jeans y se había puesto de nuevo su sudadera. Estaba doblando la cama dentro del sofá.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Acomodó los cojines y dobló las cobijas.

—Sé que las cosas están hechas un lio con Delly y todo, pero realmente disfruté pasar tiempo contigo. —Peeta se veía tan serio mientras doblaba mal una sábana.

—Yo también. —Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las horas que había pasado en sus brazos, besándose en frente de la chimenea.

—Siento mucho que Delly sea tan…

—¿Perra? —sugirió. A pesar de la pequeña actuación de Delly, era claro que no le importaba nadie más que ella misma.

Se río.

—Sí, es correcto. No tiene derecho a hablarte de esa forma.

—No hay problema, ella no es nada para mí. Me alegro que vayas a arreglar tu situación y no te cases con ella. Serias muy infeliz. —Katniss oró para que todavía planeara romper con ella.

—Esquivé una bala con ella. Eso es seguro.

—¿Cuándo vas hacerlo? ¿Romper?

—Tan pronto como sea posible. No en mi casa, con mi familia. Necesito que sea en su casa, donde sus padres estén para recoger sus pedazos. Tiende a ser muy dramática.

—¡Caramba, no lo noté!

Recogieron los trastes y las botellas vacías.

—Me siento terrible dejando tanto desorden. Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo con la ventana rota y todas las cosas que nos comimos.

—No te preocupes. Mi padre llamará a los policías para saber de quién es este lugar. Probablemente estará aquí mañana instalando una nueva ventana.

—¿Qué pasara con tu camioneta? Lo había olvidado. Espero que esté bien.

—Si continua ahí, tendré que remolcarla. Espero que no haya sufrido mucho daño.

—He tenido bastante por Navidad. Y pensar lo enfadada que estaba por tener que ir al norte. Si no lo hubiera hecho. Nunca te hubiera conocido.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras.

Recogieron sus bolsas, la vela estaba bien guardada en su mochila. Era la única prueba que tenía Katniss del tiempo pasado con Peeta. Él no había dicho nada de verse de nuevo. Tenía su equipaje sobre el hombro y puesta una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno, creo que es todo.

—Sí, supongo que tenemos todo. —Se veía pensativo—. Sabes, tal vez después…

Una fuerte bocina de camioneta se escuchó. Su corazón cayó. Quería que terminara lo que iba a decir, pero él no lo hizo.

—Creo que Cato está listo.

—No. Esa era Delly.

—Ah.

—Supongo que es mejor irnos.

Tomó la bolsa que le quedaba. En la puerta, Peeta se detuvo con la mano en el pomo. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se escuchó otro bocinazo.

Abrió la puerta.

Katniss pasó a centímetros de él, mas consiente de él que antes, de su esencia, el ángulo de su quijada y su pelo despeinado.

Cruzó el umbral, luego miró hacia atrás una última vez. Cuando pensara en Navidad, siempre recordaría su tiempo aquí.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y entro en la fría realidad de un nuevo día.

_**Delly hizo su aparición e imagino que siguen odiándola... Kat y Peeta deben separarse ya, cuánto tiempo creen que pase antes de que se reencuentren?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	15. Sólo quiero ir a casa

Capítulo 14

Peeta sonrió con satisfacción mientras la madre de Katniss la abrazaba con fuerza. Había salido corriendo sin abrigo en el momento en que Cato había detenido la camioneta.

—Gracias a Dios estás a salvo, —dijo.

Katniss no se alejó. Peeta estaba contento de verlas felices y reunidas. Su hermana menor abrazó a Katniss por un lado mientras el _No Novio _estaba de pie pareciendo complacido.

—Está bien mamá. Estoy aquí. —Le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Su madre dio un paso hacia atrás y tomo entre sus manos la cara de Katniss.

—No tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estaba. De verdad. Juro que nunca te voy a perder de vista. —La tiró en otro abrazo de oso.

Peeta espero en silencio, con su hermano a un lado, mientras Delly se ponía de mal humor esperando en la camioneta. Gracias a Dios que no había bajado para reunirse con todos. Después de su odioso comportamiento durante el trayecto, quería estrangularla. Durante el viaje para llevar a Katniss, Delly insistió en sentarse sobre sus piernas por que la cabina de la camioneta estaba llena de gente. Siguió mirando fijamente a Katniss. No podía esperar más para sacarla de su regazo con la suficiente rapidez.

La madre de Katniss finalmente la dejo ir. Katniss se giró y sonrió dulcemente a Peeta como si solo la estuviera reservando para él y dijo:

—Mamá, él es Peeta Mellark. Si no hubiera encontrado la cabaña, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Y éste es su hermano Cato.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de Katniss. ¿Está bien si les doy un abrazo? Soy una abrazadora y estoy muy agradecida que la trajeran de regreso.

—Seguro. —Peeta sonrió y recibió su abrazo. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. Él le guiñó un ojo. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Su madre lo liberó del abrazo.

—Chicos, ¿les gustaría entrar y tomar algo de chocolate caliente o algo de comer? —miro al _No Novio _como si estuviera buscando su aprobación.

—Por supuesto. Nos gustaría escuchar la historia de su aventura, —dijo Plutarch.

—Gracias, pero mis padres están esperando y necesitamos regresar, —dijo Peeta, desenado tener más tiempo con Katniss.

—Por supuesto. Estoy segura que están muy preocupados y es Navidad.

Deseó un momento en privado con Katniss pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Todos los miraban, especialmente Delly.

—Tenemos que irnos, —sugirió Cato.

Peeta quería decirle a Katniss lo que había significado en su vida estos dos últimos días y que nunca olvidaría su Noche Buena. Pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. ¿Estaría bien que le diera un abrazo de despedida? Parecía muy atrevido, incluso aunque su madre lo hubiera abrazado. En lugar de hablar con el corazón, dijo bruscamente:

—Una vez que saque mi camioneta del río, te traeré tu bolsa de viaje y lo que hayas dejado también.

—Gracias. Sería genial. —Los ojos de Katniss lo miraban fijamente, pero sabía que una simple mirada no podía transmitir sus sentimientos.

—Conduzcan con cuidado, —dijo Plutarch, despidiéndose con la mano de Cato y Peeta. La madre de Katniss estaba de pie temblando de frio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para mantenerse caliente.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia Katniss. Se veía preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? ¿Estaba contenta de librarse de él? Probablemente. Especialmente después de lo que hizo Delly.

Subió a la camioneta. Cato regresó por la angosta entrada. La nieve se había juntado en ambos lados del camino. La madre de Katniss se dirigió hacia la calidez de su casa. Su corazón se apretaba mientras ella desaparecía de su vista. La realidad de Peeta estaba sentada a su lado, su perfume lo asfixiaba.

Después de una larga ducha, algunas aspirinas y una siesta, Katniss se sentía humana de nuevo. Usaba los jeans de su hermana de dieciséis años y una sudadera con capucha, se unió a su madre y a su hermana en la mesa del comedor de la enorme cabaña del _No Novio_. Parecía ser lo suficientemente agradable, pero su gusto en decoración era un poco salvaje para ella.

Una cabeza de venado con una enorme cornamenta adornaba la pared encima de la gran chimenea. Otra cabeza de venado en el recibidor. Un pez, varios pájaros y un zorro fueron disecados para montarse en toda la cabaña. Lo peor era que todos parecían estarla mirando.

Su madre puso un tazón con verduras hervidas sobre la mesa entre otros platos. Katniss no sabía que eran.

—¿Qué es eso? No parecen ser patatas.

—Son tubérculos: nabo, chirivía y remolacha. Pruébalos, son buenos. —Su madre se sentó, alcanzando su mano y dándole un apretón—. No puedo creer por todo lo que has pasado. Es un milagro que los dos esten bien. Y Peeta, que joven tan hábil.

—¡Y guapísimo! —agregó Prim.

Katniss le sonrió a su hermana. _Seguro lo es_. Seguía sin creer que había pasado dos días con un chico que podría ser modelo de ropa interior.

Plutarch apareció con un secador de manos sobre el hombro y un plato servido en las manos.

—No puedo esperar a que pruebes la codorniz. Las cacé el otoño pasado y han estado en el congelador para una ocasión especial como esta. —Miró a su madre con una expresión de amor que debería haber sido por parte de su padre.

Katniss examinó el pequeño, pájaro sin cabeza y se tragó su asco.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde está la pierna? —preguntó en voz baja. Su madre siempre servía pierna en miel y puré de patatas en Navidad.

—¿Peeta hizo un movimiento contigo? —preguntó Prim.

—¡Prim! —su madre la regañó y miró a Plutarch para ver si había escuchado.

—¿Qué? —se quejó—. Estuvo nevando durante dos días. Tendría que haber algo mal con el chico si no intentara nada.

Katniss miro a Prim para que se callara, pero malinterpretó su gesto y leyó más en él.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Se te lanzó, ¿cierto? —Prim dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato, creando un estrepito.

Katniss pensó en Peeta besándola frente a la chimenea. Nunca había experimentado nada más romántico en su vida. La mano de Peeta había vagado sobre ella mientras la besaba. Ella no lo había detenido.

—¡Te estas ruborizando! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Suéltalo! —dijo golpeando la mesa.

Plutarch frunció el ceño. Su madre negó con la cabeza avergonzada. Katniss pateó a su hermana.

—Cállate, Prim. No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Sí, seguro, —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Plutarch regresó con otro platillo.

—¡Y como plato principal! —dijo con un mal acento francés y poniendo un plato lleno del más asqueroso pescado que haya visto.

El pescado completo. Cabeza y cola intacta, sus ojos redondos mirando.

_¿Estas bromeando? _le dio una rápida mirada de incredulidad a su madre. Su madre no esperaba que comieran ese pez muerto. No eran de la época de las cavernas. A ella le gustaba el pescado sin espinas y sin huesos, empanado y cocinado. Su madre, que estaba usando mucho maquillaje, asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿No es maravilloso cuanto se ha esforzado Plutarch en prepararnos esta cena silvestre por Navidad?

—No es nada, me encanta cocinar. Y esto se llama una cena de la naturaleza, no silvestre. Todo lo que vamos a disfrutar esta noche crece o vive en la naturaleza antes de que fuera recogida o cazada.

_Te refieres a sacrificados_. Katniss miró hacia el cuerpo del pequeño pájaro. Nunca vería de la misma forma a un petirrojo. Había comido la cena más deliciosa en la cabaña con Peeta.

Plutarch se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

—No sean tímidas, coman. —Apuñaló a la codorniz con el tenedor y la puso en su plato.

Katniss y Prim miraron con expectación a su madre.

—¿Mamá? —cuando no respondió, Katniss dijo en voz baja—, es Navidad. ¿No vamos a dar las gracias?

Su madre miro a Prim y después a Katniss. Su madre parecía incómoda.

—Está bien querida. No tenemos que hacerlo cuando estamos en la casa de alguien más, —murmuró.

—Pero es Navidad, —insistió Katniss. Siempre daban las gracias antes de cenar y parecía que era más importante en esta Navidad que antes.

—¿Qué se me ha olvidado? —preguntó Plutarch.

—No es nada. Las chicas normalmente dan las gracias antes de la cena de Navidad. Pero está bien hacer las cosas de forma diferente, —dijo en un tono ligero.

—¡Es una tradición! —dijo bruscamente Prim.

—Podemos orar. ¿Cómo lo hacen? —él bajo los cubiertos.

—¿Te gustaría hacer la oración de gracias, Katniss? —preguntó su madre.

No, no quería decir la oración de gracias. Su padre siempre la hacía, pero no estaba aquí y nunca estaría de nuevo. Prim se sentó con los hombros caídos y miró su vaso de vidrio con leche. Con Plutarch a la cabeza de la mesa, ignorando lo dolorosa que había hecho la Navidad para Katniss y su hermana. Su madre adornaba el otro lado de la mesa, usando un top ceñido diseñado para una mujer mucho más joven. Estaba más interesada en mantener la atención de los ojos de Plutarch que ayudar a sus hijas a sobre llevar la primera Navidad sin su padre.

—No, olvídalo. Está bien. —Necesitaba que terminara la noche.

—No me importa. Por favor, adelante, —urgió Plutarch.

_Respira. ¿No ve lo que está mal? _Debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Katniss, si quieres orar para dar gracias, es el tiempo de hacerlo. Plutarch se esforzó mucho con esta comida y se está enfriando, —dijo su madre.

Katniss sabía cuánto quería impresionar al _No Novio_. El timbre de la puerta sonó, dándole un respiro.

—Yo atiendo. —Él puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta, mientras el pez muerto miraba fijamente a las chicas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Katniss? —preguntó su madre.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Papá siempre hace la oración de gracias en Navidad. ¡Era una tradición! y ¿qué pasa con ésta comida? ¿Quién come estas cosas?

—Hay alguien que quiere verte Katniss, —dijo Plutarch desde el recibidor.

Katniss se levantó confundida. ¿Quién podría estar en la puerta, buscándola? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que solo podría ser Peeta. Su pulso se aceleró. Peeta debió haber entendido por que estaba tan alterada. Tal vez podría salvarla de este espectáculo de fenómenos. Dio la vuelta, incapaz de esconder su emoción. El hermano de Peeta estaba en el vestíbulo.

—Oh, hola Cato.

Él sintió su desilusión y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Hola. Peeta me pidió que viniera a traerte tus cosas.

Vio su bolsa de viaje con ropa sucia y la bolsa de las compras hecha jirones a sus pies. ¿No quiso Peeta traerle sus cosas?

—Ah. Gracias. Ahora no tendré que pedirle ropa prestada a mi hermana.

—¿Dónde estaba Peeta? No debía querer verla de nuevo—. ¿Cómo está su camioneta? —preguntó, pero lo que realmente quería saber es porque no había venido Peeta. Supuso que Delly se había negado a hacerlo.

—Sorprendentemente bien. Fue capaz de manejar a casa una vez que logro sacarla. Había muchísimo hielo dentro de ella.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Hola Cato. —Su madre apareció con Prim y Plutarch.

—Hola, señora Everdeen. Mi padre me pidió que le dejara saber que contactó al dueño de la cabaña y se encargó de reparar la ventana rota.

—Gracias. Es muy generoso de su parte. Asegúrate de que me haga saber si hay algo que pueda hacer, —dijo su madre.

—¿Dónde está Peeta? —preguntó Prim.

Cato miró rápidamente en la dirección de Katniss.

—Está en casa de Delly.

Katniss sintió que todos ponían sus ojos en ella.

—Gracias por traerme mis cosas. Realmente lo aprecio, —dijo, con falso entusiasmo.

—No hay problema. Voy a regresar a casa. Vamos a celebrar la Navidad esta noche.

Katniss regresó a la mesa en donde los otros comenzaron a comer. Peleó contra sus emociones. Peeta estaba con Delly ahora y ellos lo sabían. Esperaba que estuviera rompiendo su compromiso, pero ¿y si no lo hacía?

¿Había sido usada por un chico que no tenía intención de dejar a su novia? Su garganta se apretó. Mantuvo los ojos enfocados en su plato donde se había servido lo que debía ser nabo y un rollo integral. Plutarch parloteaba sobre el tipo de arma que era utilizada para cazar un ciervo. Luchó contra la urgencia de correr a su cuarto y enterrarse bajo las cobijas.

Solo quería ir a casa.

_**Pues la burbuja explotó y ahora están de vuelta a la realidad, Peeta con una prometida insoportable y Kat con una familia rota... Sólo faltan dos capítulos... volverán a verse o ya habrá acabado todo para este par? Digo, si Peeta ni siquiera fue a dejarle sus cosas, no sé, a mi esto no me gusta...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	16. Daño colateral

Capítulo 15

Al día siguiente, Katniss estaba lista para arrancarse el pelo. Esta monstruosa cabaña era demasiado grande, y todo allí se sentía extraño. Plutarch se ofreció a llevarlas a pescar en el hielo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que eran chicas de la ciudad? Prim se apiadó del hombre y, finalmente, accedió a intentarlo.

Su madre se quedó con Katniss y, después de una larga mañana de evitarse entre sí, su madre se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Al parecer era momento de tener una charla.

—Katniss, ¿qué está pasando? Has estado desanimada. No es propio de ti actuar grosera. —Su madre tomó su taza de café.

—Mamá, he estado desanimada desde que tú y papá se separaron. ¿Cómo podría estar de otro modo? —¿Y cómo su madre podría no verlo?

Su madre se tensó, agarró la taza con más fuerza, y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

—¡Lo ves! Cada vez que mencionó que nuestras vidas han tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, tú te quedas callada y finges que no pasa nada.

—A veces las cosas cambian. No es tu culpa —dijo en un tono condescendiente.

—Sé que no es mi culpa, pero ¿no me merezco al menos una explicación de por qué un día tú y papá se reían en mi fiesta de graduación y dos semanas después él estaba en la entrada de la casa peleando, con sus trajes en la parte de atrás de su coche? ¡He escuchado esa mierda de "las cosas cambian" durante seis meses!

Su madre suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Estás consiguiendo el divorcio? Supongo que lo estás haciendo, ya que estás viviendo con… con Plutarch.

—Katniss, eso está fuera de lugar. Y te lo dije…

—"Plutarch es sólo un amigo" —imitó Katniss—. Mamá, no soy estúpida. Deja de tratarme como si tuviera tres años. Nos arrastraste hasta aquí a Prim y a mí para pasar la Navidad más horrible de nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué nos castigas de esta manera? ¿No nos merecemos algo normal?

Su madre dejó la taza sobre la mesita de café.

—La situación entre tu padre y yo no les concierne a ti y a tu hermana, y sinceramente, los detalles no son de tu incumbencia.

Su madre bien podría haberla abofeteado en la cara.

—También es mi familia —dijo Katniss en voz baja.

—Katniss, después de veinte años, mi mundo se vino abajo. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para sobrellevar cada día. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con lo que Prim y yo hemos pasado?

—No pude hacer nada. Ustedes fueron un daño colateral.

—Suenas como Plutarch.

—Siento que estés sufriendo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Me pasé toda la vida criándolas y reventándome la espalda para tratar de complacer a tu padre. Después de todo este tiempo, merezco tener mi vida de regreso. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que merezco ser feliz?

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas ser feliz, pero quiero algunas respuestas sobre las cosas que afectan mi vida. En un minuto estás con papá y al minuto siguiente estás con Plutarch, insistiendo en que él no es tu novio. Vamos. Tengo ojos. Mira cómo te vistes. —Su madre llevaba ropa muy apretada, unos pantalones de diseño de baja altura y una blusa ajustada muy escotada.

Su madre se enfadó.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. Soy una mujer adulta y no tengo que explicar mis acciones.

—Bueno, no me gusta lo que estás haciendo. No está bien. Ni siquiera estás divorciada aún. Estas durmiendo con otra persona, y todavía sigues casada.

—Separada. Hay una gran diferencia. Y el divorcio será definitivo el próximo mes.

La mandíbula de Katniss cayó.

—¿Y cuándo ibas a decirmelo? ¿O pretendías hacerlo? ¿Mis sentimientos no cuentan para nada? —Luchó contra las lágrimas que brotaban.

—No lo entiendes, Katniss. Esto no se trata sobre ti. Esto es acerca de tu padre y de mí. Ambos somos felices de esta manera.

—Me alegra que alguien lo sea, porque estoy segura de que yo no lo soy. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que quedarme aquí?

—Hasta pasado mañana. —Su madre se levantó y cogió su taza—. Veo que fue un error traerte aquí. Claramente no estás lista. —Y se alejó.

Katniss la llamó.

—¿Eso crees? —_¡Oh Dios mío! _

¿Cómo podría pensar su madre que Katniss estaba dispuesta a participar en su nuevo mundo? Aún no había llegado a un acuerdo para decirle adiós al viejo mundo.

La puerta principal se abrió. Plutarch y Prim entraron.

—¡Mira lo que atrapamos! —señaló Prim hacia la cadena de peces que Plutarch sostenía.

—¡El almuerzo! —se jactó Plutarch.

Prim sonrió, aceptando claramente este nuevo cambio mejor que Katniss.

—Esto es genial. —Katniss cogió su abrigo del armario y el teléfono de la mesa de la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su madre en tono irritado.

—A tomar un poco de aire. No puedo respirar aquí.

Katniss se deslizó dentro de su abrigo y salió de la cabaña. El aire fresco era un buen cambio del sofocante y conflictivo aire interior. El aroma de los bosques le recordó la cabaña que había compartido con Peeta.

¿Eso había sido apenas ayer? La extrañaba y lo extrañaba a él, así como el año en que fue al campamento de verano y tuvo que despedirse de su nueva mejor amiga, Madge. Le tomó mucho tiempo dejar de extrañarla. Y ahora, Katniss no podía imaginar superar alguna vez sus sentimientos sobre esos dos días nevados con el chico más dulce que había conocido.

Vagó por el largo camino de la entrada hacia la carretera principal. El teléfono sonó, perturbando el inmaculado silencio. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, medio esperando que la persona que llamara fuera su madre regañándola o diciéndole que regresara.

En cambio, era Peeta. Su corazón se hinchó.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿cómo va tu Navidad? —Su voz sonaba como suave terciopelo.

—Apesta. ¿Y la tuya? —dijo.

—Lo mismo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Echó una mirada a la curva en el camino de la entrada.

—¿Ahora mismo? Huyendo.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero lo haría si pudiera. —Dios, le encantaba escuchar su voz.

—Escucha, por la mañana iré de regreso a Madison para escapar de la avalancha del infierno que he creado. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que quieras que te lleve?

Ella se detuvo en seco.

—Por favor, dime que no me estás tomando el pelo, porque si lo estás haciendo, voy a acabar contigo.

—Nunca haría eso —dijo.

—Lo juro, si estás bromeando, conduciré tu camioneta dentro del río.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya está hecho. Te recogeré a las nueve.

—¡No llegues tarde!

—Nunca.

_**Aunque entiendo a la mamá de Katniss, creo que está mal lo que hizo, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, son sus decisiones, pero llevarse a sus hijas adolescentes sin explicación a su nueva vida no me parece correcto, fue su matrimonio el que se rompió, pero también la familia y la vida que Prim y Kat conocían... En fin, lo bueno que dejo esto es que parece que pronto habrá una reunión!**_

_**Disculpas por la tardanza, pero tuve una gripe que me dejó KO...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	17. Año Nuevo, vida nueva

Capítulo 16

¡Llegaba tarde! Katniss observó de nuevo el reloj: 9:15 am. Tembló. Si era lista, regresaría al interior de la cabina de Plutarch para esperar, pero entonces tendría que enfrentarse a su madre de nuevo. Estaba claro que no se verían cara a cara en mucho tiempo.

Su madre no entendía como sus acciones impactaban en sus hijas. Durante una segunda discusión la última noche, mamá dijo eso porque Katniss tenía dieciocho años y era una adulta, su madre más o menos terminó de criarla.

Lo que sea que hubiera habido entre los padres de Katniss había convertido a su madre en alguien a quien Katniss no reconocía, o que especialmente le gustase ahora. Al menos la actitud de su madre hizo más fácil a Katniss marcharse. De hecho, su madre pareció aliviada de que no tendría que lidiar con Katniss durante otros dos días.

El aire frío penetró en su abrigo. Como mínimo esta vez llevaba botas y no zapatillas de deporte. Miró a la carretera y vio un vehículo llegar a la vista. Un segundo después, reconoció la camioneta azul de Peeta. El índice de su corazón se aceleró.

La camioneta disminuyó y paró a su lado. Ella abrió la puerta.

—Hey, Katniss. —Sonrió él, y ella volvió a enamorarse de su rostro.

—Hola. —Devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que él estuviera tan feliz de verla como ella de verlo a él?

Peeta salió y caminó entorno a la camioneta.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte. —Cogió su gran lona y la tiró en la parte trasera. Alargó el brazo para coger la mochila, pero ella lo apartó.

—Gracias, pero lo mantendré conmigo, el portátil está ahí.

—Bien. —Cogió la bolsa de compra.

—Esto también lo mantendré delante. Son regalos de mi madre y mi hermana. No querría que les ocurriera nada. —Lo observó, esperando alguna señal de que estaba contento de verla.

Peeta levantó una ceja.

—Sírvete tú misma.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Ojala pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Él llegó al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la bufanda roja. Se había olvidado de eso.

Con manos suaves, Peeta envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la arropó. Ella sonrió. La bufanda olía a Peeta. Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla.

La miró a los ojos, después se inclinó adelante y capturó su boca. El familiar toque de sus labios en los suyos envió cálidos temblores a través de ella. La besó suave y largo. Ella saboreó su dulzura.

Los labios de él se apartaron. Peeta dio un asentimiento satisfecho, dio la vuelta y entró en la camioneta.

Katniss resplandecía por todos lados. Sin perder más el tiempo, maniobró las bolsas permanentes en la cabina y subió. Era un espacio apretado. Apretujó las mochilas en el suelo y notó el posavasos. Había dos tazas de café humeantes lado a lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nochevieja

—Vamos, dame una pista. ¿A dónde vamos? —pidió Katniss a Peeta que le dijera.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto.

Caminaron de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados. Él y Katniss habían salido un par de veces desde que volvieron a Madison hace unos pocos días, pero esta era su primera cita oficial, y él planeaba hacer de ésta una cita que ella nunca olvidaría.

Desde que Peeta había roto con Delly el día de Navidad, nunca se había sentido más feliz. Al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina de Delly junto con los padres de ella había señalado las mentiras de Delly sobre el embarazo y el hecho de que ahora eran personas diferentes de las que lo fueron en el instituto. Delly se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensó. No tuvo una rabieta o lo insultó. Su padre no lo golpeó, pero su madre lloró.

Delly se las arregló para meter un golpe cuando le devolvió el anillo. Dijo que de todas formas siempre había querido un diamante más grande. Él escuchó que al día siguiente estaba saliendo con otro chico.

Peeta apretó la mano de Katniss mientras giraban la esquina. Se unieron a un gran torrente de personas caminando hacia el Kohl Center, el complejo atlético de la universidad donde tomaban lugar todos los grandes eventos.

—¿Vamos a un partido de hockey? —Preguntó ella.

Peeta rió.

—No, esto será mucho mejor que un partido de hockey. Creí que deberíamos comenzar una nueva tradición por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Cómo ir a la nieve en una cabaña cada Navidad?

—Sí, algo así.

Cruzaron la calle con una multitud de otros. Katniss divisó autobuses de tours.

—¿Es eso lo que creo? ¡Oh, Peeta! —Lo acercó más hasta que pudo conseguir una vista más cercana.

Una fila de autobuses de tour y semi-trailers se alinearon por la calle. El logo de La Orquesta de Trans-Siberia estaba impreso en todos.

—¡No puedo creer que lo recordases! —lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Hablabas sin parar sobre ello.

—Ni siquiera note que estaban en la ciudad. Imagino que con la separación de mis padres, nunca presté atención cuando las franjas estaban viniendo. Sabía que no iba a verlos.

—Bueno, ahora sí. —Bajó la frente hasta la de ella—. Tener que subirte en mi camioneta es lo mejor que jamás me ha ocurrido.

Katniss sonrió.

—A mí también.

Peeta besó su dulce boca. La nieve comenzó a caer.

Katniss lo condujo hacia el edificio.

—¡Venga! ¡Vamos! No queremos llegar tarde.

**_Y aquí el final de esta adaptación! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, tiene un final lindo y abierto..._**

**_Estoy trabajando en otra adaptación que estoy segura que les va a encantar, pero no les daré fecha porque no estoy segura..._**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
